Un Gran Poder Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad
by MANGELDK
Summary: FF de HighSchool DxD con características de One-Punch Man...Issei, después de la batalla contra Raiser abandona temporalmente al clan Gremory para volverse mas fuerte...ahora posee el poder que tanto deseaba y vuelve a Kuoh después de 3 años de ausencia (Issei 19 años) posibles cambios en el titulo y el Summary
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Esa introducción es breve y no contiene mucha historia…es solo una prueba para ver si hay personas que les interese que siga escribiendo y nada mas. Gracias

La siguiente historia esta clasificada como M ya que posee o poseerá escenas de violencia explicita

Disclaimer: Tanto HighSchool DxD y One-Punch man no me pertenecen…pertenecen a sus respectivos autores e ilustradores y no obtengo ningún ingreso ni beneficio con esta historia

Introducción- "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" (titulo con posible cambio)

Han pasado tres años , tres largos, difíciles, dolorosos años desde que deje a los Gremory….perdón mas bien, mis amigos…¿Qué pensaban que el escritor de este Fic quería que los tuviera de enemigos?...Ja, rayos empecé a hablar solo…

Hace 3 años, yo issei hyoudou un estudiante de segundo año (hace 3 años) en la Academia Kuoh deje a mis amigos los del clan gremory a cambio de volverme mas fuerte….¿Porque?, exactamente eso me preguntaron al partir…mi única respuesta fue tan simple que hasta yo no me lo creo haber contestado correctamente…es una necesidad que tengo que cumplir para poder proteger lo que mas quiero…

Issei un chico castaño ex miembro del clan Gremory se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente en las calles de Kuoh ya entrada la noche

Hasta ahora aun no se que es lo que mas quiero, e entrenado durante 3 largos años en solitario que la mayoría de mis recuerdo se han extinto y algunas de mis emociones pero eso me da igual

Hace 3 años empecé mi vida como demonio junto a Rias Gremory, heredera del clan gremory y hermana menor del actual Maou Lucifer, poco a poco fui creciendo en ña familia gremory hasta que el dia que Raiser Phoenix, heredero del clan Phoenex intento reclamar la mano de Rias…obviamente intente impedirlo….y lo logre a un costo algo alto, tuve que sacrificar mi brazo a cambio de un ligero aumento de poder…¡No! No perdí el brazo, solo que haro es el de un dragon…

¿Por qué de un dragon?, ¿tengo que explicar muchas cosas verdad?

En ese entonces y Actualmente soy portador de una Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, la cual me permite tener el poder de Ddraig, uno de los 2 dragones celestiales también conocido como Sekeryutei, temido por ángeles caídos, ángeles y demonios así como de todas las mitologías y razas existentes.

Esto hizo que al momento de tomar la rápida decisión de salvar a rias de las manos de Raiser, tuve que dar mi brazo a Ddraig a cambio de 10 segundos de poder

Cuando venci a Raiser el día de la boda en un duelo, recalme la libertad de Rias y después de eso em di cuenta de que mi poder no era suficiente…como tuve que sacrificar mi brazo a cambio de poder…¿A caso soy tan débil?

Esa misma noche, justo después de vencerlo y escuchar el agradecimiento de Rias, no dije nada y trate de salir caminando de la mansión…sabia que tenia que irme y entrenar para poder ser mas fuerte…pero no todo fue color de rosas

Rias intento detenerme junto con los demás, todos estaban desconcertados por mi cambio repentino de actitud

-¿a dónde vas Issei?¿Estas lastimado o herido?- Pregunto Rias con preocupación

Yo simplemente pare en la entrada de la mansión y voltee a ver a todos los presentes, trate de no estar triste por la partida, todos incluyendo al Maou Lucifer y las demás facciones estaban confundidos por mi actitud…sonreí despreocupadamente y conteste:

-es una necesidad que tengo que cumplir para poder proteger lo que mas quiero…necesito ser mas fuerte, pero tengan por seguro que volveré

Empecé a correr siendo seguido por los demás en un intento de detenerme pensando que mi juicio se había nublado…pasaron 10 segundos y tuve que sacar las alas del balance breaker ¡Sorpresa! Pude invocarlo sin esfuerzo ni sacrificio alguno pero en ese momento no sabia el porque y empezar a volar lo mas rápido posible

Ddraig había escuchado todo pero nunca dijo nada, tal vez había pensado lo que yo estaba pensando y tal vez me comprendía

….

Desde ese día no los eh vuelto a ver…no supe nada de ellos y ellos no supieron nada de mi…ahora tengo 19 años, eh entrando tan duro que abecés mis músculos se tensan por no moverse y tengo que pelear de vez en cuando…ahora solo se 2 cosas…uno: tengo que volver al colegio y dos: ahora soy mas fuerte

Actualidad-

Issei siguió caminando por la calle, lleva puesta una camisa negra de manga corta que hacia resaltar sus desarrollados músculos, no eran enorme pero se notaba su buena condición física, también llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color y su cabello aunque había crecido un poco llegando a tocar sus hombros lo tenia sujeto en forma de coleta de caballo y este era de un color castaño con unos casi imperceptibles rayos color rojo….en resumen era un chavo de 19 años de buen parecer

Era de noche cuando escucho una gran estruendo proveniente de una de las tiendas de la esquina, una de esas tiendas 24 horas…

-"Esos sonidos…sin duda don disparos"-Pensó Issei mientras corría habrá si podía hacer algo

Cuando llego pudo ver un coche destrozado por balas, a un hombre y a una mujer de edad madura enfrente de este muertos por el impacto de las balas y a tres sujetos de gran tamaño bajando de una camioneta enorme de color negro con cristales totalmente obscuros

Su preocupación se esfumo al ver que ya no podía hacer nada por ellos, sin duda estaban muertos y si hacia algo a los sujetos seguro llamaría la atención así que se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando:

-Ayuda!- Alguien grito en busca de auxilio llamando la atención de Issei

-¿Una voz?...pero estoy seguro de que estaban muertos- Dijo Issei en voz baja volteando a ver de nuevo la escena

-Auxilio!- Se volvió a escuchar la voz ahora con mas desesperación- Quien sea por favor!

Issei salió corriendo cuando vio que uno de los sujetos estaba sacando de la parte trasera del coche a una chica de mas o menos su edad….no podía ver bien como era por la oscuridad de la noche pero no dudo en ir al rescate

-Tranquila…si coperas te prometo no hacerte daño- Dijo el sujeto que la tenia agarrada mientras soltaba pequeñas carcajadas- No mucho

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos jefe…llamamos mucho la atención- Dijo otro de los sujetos con una mascara que cubría toda la cara y una arma de gran calibre entre sus manos

-Si jefe…ya tiene a la chica….es la quinta esta semana- Dijo el ultimo sujeto empezando a encender la camioneta dispuesto a manejar y retirarse- ¿No puede conformarse con tener relaciones una vez al mes?

-¡Cállate!¡Que no ves que estoy disfrutando visualmente mi nuevo juguete!- Grito el Jefe mientras su venas resaltaban en su cabeza cuando recibió una mordida de parte de la chica- ¡Que crees que haces mocosa!

Enseguida soltó a la chica a casusa de la mordida

-¡Atrápenla!- Grito el jefe

-Enseguida jefe- Dijeron al unisón

Unos segundos después apareció Issei enfrente de la chica dándole la espalda

-Yo creo que mejor paran…olvidamos lo que paso, se marchan y no salen heridos- Dijo Issei con seriedad mientras veía a los sujetos

-El único que saldrá herido eres tu mocoso…no puedes contra nosotros….ni aunque solo fuera uno no podría vencer…-Uno de los sujetos recibió un golpe en el estomago de Issei causando la gran explosión de este regando sangre por todos lados

Los otros 2 se espantaron y corrieron a la camioneta

-Eres un monstruo!- Gritaron mientras se retiraban

-¡No corran cobardes!- Grito Issei molesto tal como un niño- ¡Aun no termino!

Issei se tranquilizo y recordó a la chica

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Issei ahora en una actitud simpática

-S-Si- Contesto la chica aun temblando aun sin ver la cara de Issei

Issei escucho la respuesta y se retiro dejando a la chica confundida mientras veía como su salvador se iba

-O-oye! ¿Cómo te llamas?¿Quien eres?- Pregunto la chica apresuradamente

Issei sonrió…

-Me llamo Issei….Iseei hyoudou y solo soy un héroe por diversión

Fin de la Introducción

La siguiente sección esta designada para comentarios de mi parte:

Hola a todos lectores de FF, quisiera escuchar sus opiniones, consejos, criticas, ideas….en resumen lo que quieran aportar ya sea positivo o negativo en algún review o MP….todos serán contestados en esta pequeña sección

Nota 1: Efectivamente, en esta historia como lo abras notado Issei tendrá los "poderes" del protagonista de One-Punch man: Saitama. Por lo tanto este podrá vencer a algunos si no es que la gran mayoría de sus rivales de un solo golpe

Nota 2: Soy nuevo en esto de la escritura….actualmente me dedico mucho tiempo a entrenar o estudiar algún idioma y de ve en cuando leer o ver anime/manga por lo tanto mi redacción no es buena…una disculpa de antemano si cometí algún error…también pueden hacérmelo saber y lo corregiré tan pronto y alguien me lo comunique

Nota 3: Son muchas notas mejor me callo…solo que si tienen preguntas si es posible que sea mediante MP estaría mejor, así las respondo mas rápido y no tienen que esperarse a otro capitulo ya que el siguiente capitulo dependerá de la aceptación de esta pequeñísima introducción

Si se decide proseguir la historia esta será a base de los reviews y MP ya que me gustaría hacer una historia donde todos aportemos


	2. De vuela a Kuoh

La siguiente historia esta clasificada com ya que posee o poseerá escenas de violencia explicita

Disclaimer: Tanto HighSchool DxD y One-Punch man no me pertenecen…pertenecen a sus respectivos autores e ilustradores y no obtengo ningún ingreso ni beneficio con esta historia

 **Nota Muy Importante: En el transcurso de la historia se pondrán rivales/villanos/enemigos de distintos universos, mitologías, leyendas, animes, videojuegos por lo tanto no mesclen sus historias, solo tomare el personaje y sus habilidades, no importa si murió en su mundo, esta es una historia distinta.**

Respondiendo Reviews:

El Primordial- Gracias por tu apoyo, se agradece que apoyen mi primer FF :D

DaniGamer- Ten por seguro que habrá continuaciones de la historia, tal vez no muy seguido pero si que habrá

BrandonRivera- Gracias por tomar en cuenta esta historia, se agradece bastante. Gracias por hacerme notar algunos errores, ya están corregidos. Y también gracias por el consejo, lo implementare

Acqua OfThe Back- Gracias por marcarme ese error, ya esta corregido. Sobre los puntos que marcaste de la historia, sin decir mucho de las ideas que tengo, ten por seguro que Issei a pesar de no tener la misma personalidad que en la serie en este FF si se respetara alguna cosas tanto de HighSchool DxD como de One-Punch man

Doorkcrew- Gracias por pasarte a leer, se agradece. No te preocupes por lo de los consejos, lo importante es que te guste la historia y la disfrutes

DemonSoul13- Tranquilo que continuare, no te preocupes. Me agrado leer que tienes los mismos gustos que yo.

AqomXG- Perdona por no tener una continuación rápida, tuve varios imprevistos entre ellos el entrenamiento que termina por agotarme por completo, pero se agradece que te tomaras unos minutos para leer, gracias.

Master of Dragoons- No entendí muy bien eso de la esencia del Fic pero espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer.

Fito Ulloa- Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, se agradece bastante.

jesuszn- Gracias por todo el apoyo, me rei leyendo tu comentario. Gracias

Matias356- Espero que no hallas esperado demasiado por este cap. Gracias por leer.

Guest 1- Gracias por darme una oportunidad

Guest 2- La mayoría de estas preguntas que me hiciste se responden en este cap, espero sacarte de la duda. Gracias por leer

Guest 3- Sobre si aparecerá Genos. Tengo algunas ideas pero si el publico pide su aparición claro que estará pero depende de el recibimiento y las ideas que me den ya que lamentablemente no soy bueno escribiendo :/

Fan anime- Tomare en cuenta la idea de hacer especiales relacionados con la serie original de One-Punch man y sobre la extensión de los cap, espero que este bien esta extensión si no intentare hacerlos aun mas largos.

Cristian- Espero que esta extensión sea la apropiada, recuerda que el anterior solo fue una introducción para que supieran mas o menos como seria la historia

Guest 4- No puedo prometer nada sobre el ecchi, todo depende de lo que pida la gente pero ten en cuenta que la historia se centra especial mente en peleas y la vida de Issei

Miguel16310- Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos.

Edii Alex- Claro que la continuare pero todo a su tiempo. Sobre lo del titulo, esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió :/ perdón.

Aeretr- Intentare explicar lo que sucedió durante esos 3 años en los próximos capitulo y espero sacarte de la duda. Gracias por leer.

Sanawa Issei3- Gracias por el alago :D

Guest 5- Espero que no te desesperes pronto porque no soy de actualizar muy seguido, depende de que tan ocupado este pero intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda

Espero que no me halla faltado alguno porque fueron varios comentarios, no esperaba tremenda aceptación, lo único que puedo es decir gracias y recuerden que usualmente no estoy en la PC por eso reviso mas los MP que los reviews, si tienen una idea agradecería que fuera por MP para anotarla en el instante que la lea. Gracias por tremenda oportunidad. Y como vera, si, responderé todos y cada uno de los reviews.

Disfruten el Capitulo. Al final de este pondré algunos comentarios.

 **Capitulo 1- De vuelta a Kuoh**

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana del sábado cuando Issei llegaba a una Pequeña Zona residencial que tenia departamentos en venta, todos estos departamentos conformaban un gran edificio que en su totalidad era de color azul oscuro y el exterior se conformaba por grandes ventanales.

Se podría decir que por la ubicación no serian departamentos grandes o algo por el estilo….era una zona residencial económica así que Issei no esperaba encontrarse con accesorias ostentosas.

Empezó a caminar hacia los departamentos hasta toparse con un anuncio de color amarillo que tenia la palabra "Venta" y anexaba un teléfono

Tomo su celular y empezó a marca el numero que se encontraba en uno de los letreros…sabia que era tarde y dudaba de que alguien contestara, entonces tendría que optar por ir a un hotel y pagar para pasar la noche.

Pasaron algunos segundos de espera….

De fondo se escucho el descolgar de un teléfono

-Buenas noches….¿este es el numero para la compra del departamento?- Pregunto Issei con respeto ya que la hora no le ayudaba mucho

-S-Si es este el numero- Se escucho la voz de un niño al parecer de corta edad

-¿Me podrías comunicar con un adulto por favor?- Pregunto Issei al nota la aguda voz

-¡HERMANA UN SUJETO ESTA LLAMANDO PARA COMPRAR EL DEPARTAMENTO!- Se escucho el grito del niño que a pesar de ser eso…un niño, gritaba bastante fuerte causando que Issei se despegaran unos centímetros del celular

-Hola- Dijo la voz de una chica detrás del teléfono, se notaba cansada, tal vez la acababan de despertar-¿Quién habla?

-Buenas noches…mi nombre es Issei….issei hyoudou y estoy interesado en comprar el departamento que tiene a la venta- Dijo Issei

-"Ese nombre me suena"- Pensó la chica mientras contestaba-¿Sabes que hora es? Vuelve hablar mañana para hablar sobre la venta por favor

La chica se dispuso a colgar cuando se escucho la voz de Issei

-¡Espera!- Grito Issei cuando una persona grito atreves de una de las ventanas que se callara-Espera….estoy dispuesto a pagarlo de contado…si es posible en este momento, solo dime donde vives y enseguida te lo pago-Dijo ahora con una voz mas baja

-Jejejeje- Se escucho la simpática risa de la chica- De acuerdo, te veo en esa dirección en 15 minutos

 ***Clock (sonido del teléfono colgándose)**

-Que suerte- Dijo Issei para si mismo- Ahora a esperar

Issei tomo asiento en la banqueta de la calle que estaba enfrente del gran edificio, recargo su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiro mirando al piso

-¿Qué sucede compañero?- Dice Ddraig haciendo aparecer la ya conocida gema verde en la mano del muchacho

-Nada compañero- Dice Issei levantando la vista- Solamente que no me puedo creer que ya han pasado 3 años desde que me fui

-¿Fueron 3 largos años verdad?- Pregunto Ddraig tratando de entender a Issei

-Mas que largos….difíciles- Dijo Issei cuando una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-….Y divertidos

-Valla que lo fueron….¿Quien pensaría en que te volverías un héroe?- Dijo Ddraig con ironía

-¿A que te refieres Compañero?- Pregunto Issei algo molesto-¿Piensas que no puedo ser un héroe?

-No te ofendas compañero pero antes dudaba mucho de que algún día te volvieras poderoso y mas aun… que dejaras de hacer lo que hacías hace 3 años- Dice Ddraig con tranquilidad intentando darse a explicar

-N-no se a que te refieres Ddraig- Dice Issei intentando desviar el tema de una forma un tanto infantil

-¿Qué?...¿Se te olvido que antes eras descuidado, mal educado, pervertido, irresponsable…?- Pregunto Ddraig cuando fue interrumpido

-¡Bueno!, Ya se que antes fui así pero tal y como dije….eso era antes….ahora e cambiado- Dice Issei con seguridad

-¿Ya no eres pervertido?- Pregunto Ddraig con sorpresa

-Eso ya deberías saberlo compañero….de todas formas puedes ver lo que pienso y lo que no- Dice Issei con naturalidad

-Es cierto que últimamente….que digo….hace mucho que no pasan esos pensamientos por tu cabeza- Dice Ddraig con duda- Pero no pensaba que se esfumaran de la noche a la mañana

-Intento dar una buena imagen compañero- Dice Issei viendo a su brazo- No quiero ser recordado por mis malos comportamientos…..seria humillante

-Bueno….eso me alegra- Dice Ddraig- hace unos años tenia miedo de que fueras mi portador mas débil….pero veo que será diferente

-Tenlo por seguro compañero- Dice Issei feliz- Seguiré esforzándome

-¿Y que pasara con tus antiguas metas como ser el rey del Harem?- Pregunto Ddraig muy curioso

-No lo había pensado….yo digo que se elimino esa meta al ponerme como fin volverme mas fuerte- Dice Issei pensando en el asunto- Por ahora no estoy interesado en las chicas

-¿Entonces te volviste Gay?- Pregunto Ddraig en forma de broma

-¡No!- Grito Issei cuando lo volvieron a callar mientras le aventaban algún objeto metálico que para suerte del chico no le pego en la cabeza- Digo no…claro que me gustan las mujeres, pero ahora tengo que centrarme en alguna carrera universitaria….pueden pensar que me quise volver héroe o mas poderoso con tal de abandonar el colegio

-Bueno…tienes razón, aunque estudiaste la preparatoria en otra ciudad tienes que cuidar eso también aquí- Dice Ddraig dándole la razón a Issei- Pero una cosa tienes que tener en mente compañero…

-¿Qué cosa Ddraig?- Pregunta un curioso Issei

-Tu eres mi portador, por lo tanto al tenerme dentro de ti por ley tendrás a muchas mujeres interesadas en ti….estas hablando de que un dragón posee muchas mujeres por lo tanto muchas de estas te querrán como pareja- Dice Ddraig esperando una respuesta- Tienes que pensar en eso….

-Eso lo se pero por el momento tu poder de atracción dragonil aun no surte efecto en mi Ddraig, por el momento puedo estar tranquilo- Dice Issei con seguridad dejando de lado el tema y restándole importancia

-"Es porque no has tenido contacto con una mujer desde hace 3 años"- Pensó Ddraig-"Bueno…con la chica de hace rato si pero dudo que te halla visto la cara"

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte**

 **Clock (sonido del teléfono colgándose)**

Una chica de estatura aproximadamente de 1.75 vestida en un pijama colgó el teléfono. Su cabello era largo y de color violeta claro y sus ojos eran de color rojo carmesí.

Su cuerpo era definido pero no se notaba nada de ejercicio

Se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía una casa con 3 pisos ya que las escaleras dejaban ver estos.

Empezó a caminar hacia adentro de una habitación la que parecía ser su habitación.

El Chico y hermano menor de la chica, muy curioso empezó a seguir a su hermana.

-¿Quién era el chico que hablo hermana?- Pregunto el chico que había contestado el teléfono primero, un chico de baja estatura pero de acuerdo a su edad y de cabello castaño

-Era alguien interesado en el departamento- Dice la hermana mientras caminaba hacia su habitación- Iremos rápido a ver si se hace algún trato rápido….dice que lo quiere pagar todo de una sola vez

-¿Vamos a ir ahora?- Pregunta el chico-¿No es muy tarde?

-Lo es….pero si tanto el urge comprarlo debe de ser por algo- Dice la chica con simpleza mientras agarraba la ropa que utilizaría al salir- Ve a cambiarte, prometo que no tardaremos mucho

-¡Si!- Dijo el chico con emoción mientras corría por el pasillo que daba a su habitación

La chica ya terminándose de vestir se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua

-"Ese nombre me suena familiar"- Pensó nuevamente la chica tomando un sorbo del vaso-"Issei Hyoudou….me pregunto quien serás"

La chica se dirigió a la sala de estar a esperar a que su pequeño hermano estuviera listo, no llevaba prisa puesto que el departamento que tenían en venta estaba a solo una calle de su actual casa y aun le quedaba tiempo para llegar perfectamente a la hora citada

Opto por prender la tele para pasar el rato, fue cambiando de canales hasta parar en el noticiero que pasaba en la noche y en la madrugada.

 **Noticiero Canal 1-**

Una mujer de cabello largo y rubio, vestida de un traje formal de color negro estaba sentada enfrente de un gran escritorio con un gran 1 pintado en el, estaban terminando de dar un boletín sobre algún tema relacionado con la economía de algún país cuando…

-Y en otras noticias, tenemos a un invitado especial, se trata del Sr. Agoni, el multimillonario fundador de la asociación de Héroes que hace unos días estuvo celebrando su aniversario- Dijo la presentadora dando inicio al nuevo segmento- Díganos señor Agoni….¿Como inicio el proyecto de la Asociación de Héroes?

Agoni es un señor adulto con barba partida y bigote, viste de traje y utiliza una gafas transparentes. Su atuendo impone respeto y parece ser una persona sumamente importante.

Agoni al escuchar su nombre se ajusta la corbata, aclara su garganta y empieza a hablar…

\- Bueno todo comenzó hace algunos años… En ese entonces mi nieto fue atacado por un ser parecido a un gran cangrejo pero de algo estaba seguro…..no era humano- Dijo Agoni empezando a relatar su historia- Después de que me llego la noticia de que un extraño hombre lo salvo de su muerte decidí fundar con todo mi dinero esta asociación de Héroes junto con el Registro Nacional de Superhéroes, para evitar futuros ataques a las demás personas…..todo se debe a ese gran hombre- Agoni suelta una lagrimas al recordar

-Pero….para las personas en la audiencia que no estén enteradas aun….¿Como explicaría que es el registro de esta asociación?- Pregunto la comentarista con curiosidad

\- Es una base de datos que contiene los nombres de todos los superhéroes reconocido oficialmente. Cualquier persona no inscrita en el Registro Nacional de Superhéroe no es reconocido como un héroe y, como tal, siempre es visto como alguien extraño, independientemente del número de veces que salve al mundo- Dijo Agoni como si tuviera preparado un discurso- Pobre del hombre que salvo a mi nieto….nunca podré saber que fue de el….- Agoni volvió a soltar lagrimas en forma dramática

-¿Esto quiere decir que no cualquiera puede ser un héroe cierto?- La curiosidad de la comentarista estaba aumentando puesto que en esa parte de Japón aun no se conocían esos datos

Agoni recupera la compostura….

-Es correcto….es mas, para poder ser héroe se necesita pasar por un examen de ingreso el cual consiste en 2 pruebas….la de aptitud, donde tendrás que demostrar tus capacidades física y la prueba escrita- Explico Agoni- Pobre del hombre que salvo a mi nieto….nunca podrá realizar este examen

Agoni nuevamente suelta mas lagrimas, esta vez mas fuerte llegando al punto de moquear

-¿Y en que consiste cada prueba?, pregunto para que los futuros aspirantes a héroe se vallan preparando- Dijo la comentarista dándole un pañuelo a Agoni

Agoni recupera la cordura como si nada hubiera pasado…

\- La prueba de la aptitud evalúa la agilidad y la fuerza física. Los componentes conocidos de esta parte del examen son: saltar de lado a lado por 30 segundos, correr 1.500 metros, levantamiento de pesas y saltos en cuclillas.- Dijo Agoni con seriedad y dramatismo como si las pruebas fueran muy difíciles- Abecés metemos el golpea al topo para ver los reflejos del héroe.- Incluyo Algoni restándole importancia a la ultima prueba

-Se escucha muy difícil, no me imagino la prueba escrita- Dijo la comentarista siguiendo la corriente

-La prueba escrita esta hecha para evaluar el sentido de justicia de la persona- Dice Agoni con determinación levantando el puño- Pero no me es posible revelar su contenido

-Bueno eso se escucha bastante interesante- Dice la comentarista con una gran sonrisa- Pasaremos con mi compañero Adam, quien me comento que quiere también hacer unas preguntas….te escuchamos Adam

-Muy buenas noches y gracias….mi nombre es Adam y ahora mismo me encuentro en los estudios de Noticiero 1 cerca de ciudad Z, a unas 3 horas de Kuoh- Dijo Adam dando inicio a sus preguntas- Sr. Agoni….me gustaría preguntarle ¿cuales son los privilegios de ser un héroe?

-Bueno….sabiendo que con 70% puedes pasar la prueba y ser un héroe no existen grandes ventajas- Dice Agoni- Primero, un héroe es reconocido oficialmente por la Asociación de Héroes. También Un héroe tiene derecho al dinero de la Asociación a partir de donaciones en proporción a las tareas completadas. En tercer lugar Obtiene Un rango de "capacidad" se asignará en base a los resultados del examen y también Un héroe será elegible para ser votado por el público en el ranking de popularidad de héroes…lamentablemente el joven que salvo a mi nieto nadie lo reconoció….

Agoni empieza a llorar a lagrima viva

-Eso es impresionante!- Dice Adam con emoción notable- Pero usted menciono que un héroe obtiene un "Rango"….¿puede explicar esa parte para nuestros televidentes nocturnos?

-Claro que si!- Dice Agoni muy feliz nuevamente recobrando su compostura como si nada hubiera pasado- Mira en la ADH (Asociación de Héroes) hay 4 clases de héroes….la clase "C" siendo la clase con los héroes mas débiles hasta las clase "S" donde se encuentran los mas fuertes

-Eso quiere decir que debe de haber demasiado héroes hoy en día- Afirma Adam muy emocionado

-Pues hoy en día existen 390 héroes en la clase "C", 101 héroes en la clase "B", 38 Héroes en la clase "A" y solamente 17 en la clase "S"- Dice Agoni leyendo un papel

-Y para acabar….¿Nos puede decir el nombre de Héroe que esta en el primer puesto de la clase "S"?- Pregunta Adam aun mas emocionado- Perdone mi emoción….es que de pequeño me gustaba leer cómics de Héroe y yo siempre quise ser uno

-El primer puesto en esta clase es Blast- Dice Agoni muy serio- Aun no se sabe mucho sobre el pero su gran poder lo llevo a esta posición…aunque

-¿Tiene algo mas que decir Sr. Agoni?- Pregunta la comentarista al ver la duda en Agoni al final de su respuesta

-Es que acabo de recordad que hace poco un joven Heroe nuevo en la Asociación sobrepaso el primer puesto de la clase S pero no podíamos ponerlo en esa posición- Dice Agoni pensando bien lo que decía

-Eso quiere decir que hay alguien mas poderoso que el primer puesto no es así- Dice Adam cambiando a un tono mas formal

-Estas en lo correcto….Pero su poder es tan grande que no podíamos darle un rango- Dice Agoni- Lo malo es que ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre pero hace un tiempo le pusimos un rango provisional….Rango 1 en la clase "Z"

-Eso es muy interesante pero lamentablemente llego la hora de terminar- Dice la comentarista- Fue un honor tenerlo aquí Sr. Agoni y gracias a los televidentes por vernos….

 **Click- (Sonido de la TV apagándose)**

-Vaya….así que ahora hay una Asociación de Héroes- Dice la chica apagando la TV mientras su hermano menos llega a donde esta ella parada

-¿No lo sabias hermana?- Pregunta el niño incrédulo- Hace poco el mundo empezó a enterarse de esto…en mi escuela todos tenemos a nuestro héroe favorito!

-A si….y dime ¿Cuál es tu preferido?- Pregunta la chica peli violeta mientras sujetaba a su hermano de la mano y caminando hacia la salida de su casa no sin antes agarrar 2 pares de llaves

-¡El misterioso chico clase Z!- Grito el niño con emoción

-Que interesante….¿Y que súper poder tiene o que hace?- Pregunta curiosa la chica mientras cierra la puerta y recuerda el noticiero

-Pues….la verdad no se….-Dice el chico confundido- Pero se dice que es tan fuerte que puede vencer a cualquiera

-Y supongo que tampoco sabes como es el ¿verdad?….-Dice la chica soltando una pequeña risa

-¡Claro que si se!-Dice el chico mostrando un supuesto enojo haciendo pucheros-Se que es….un chico….y es poderoso y…..creo que nada mas

-Eres muy gracioso…¿sabias?-Dice la chica soltando otra pequeña risa y empezando a caminar sobre la banqueta agarrada de la mano de su pequeño hermano menor

Durante el camino la chica y su pequeño hermano estuvieron hablando de los súper héroes que el chico conocía y sobre una que otra caricatura que el pequeño niño había visto anteriormente

 **Con Issei**

Issei se encontraba aun sentado sobre la acera mientras miraba a la nada….

-Creo que olvido algo….-Dice Issei para si mismo

La jema del brazo de Issei volvió a prenderse

-Compañero….-Dice Ddraig para que issei le prestara atención

-¿Qué pasa compañero?- Pregunta Issei al notar el tono de Ddraig que solo significaba que el se había dado cuenta de algo muy obvio

-Tu otro brazo…..-Dice Ddraig con irritación

El otro brazo de issei estaba aun cubierto de sangre y uno que otro liquido de cuando le soltó el pequeño puñetazo a aquel sujeto hace unos momentos

Issei abrió los ojos a mas no poder y empezó a voltear a todas partes en busca de alguien que lo allá visto….capaz y lo confundían con algún criminal o un loco asesino cuando recordó a aquella señora que le lanzaba cosas y callaba en todo momento

Lo mas seguro es que la señora no le halla visto el brazo pero podría ser de gran ayuda

Issei se puso de pie y recogió el objeto metálico que anterior mente le habían lanzado, lo lanzo con delicadeza hacia la única ventana que raramente tenia la luz prendida a esa hora.

El objeto es un cucharón algo grande y ligero….como no sabia como entrar al edificio y además la puerta tenia llave decidió lanzarlo con delicadeza hacia la ventana con la luz encendida para llamar la atención de la mujer de edad avanzada

¡Sorpresa!...se excedió un "poco" de fuerza y termino por atravesar la ventana y de paso parte de la pared donde dejo la forma exacta del cucharón impregnada

La señora se asomo por el agujero que Issei dejo en su pared con los ojos como plato….volteo a ver a un nervioso Issei en busca de una respuesta aun sin salir de su shock

-P-perdone usted señorita- Dijo Issei con nerviosismo- ¿Me podría prestar una cubeta con agua?

La señora no contesto y camino hacia dentro de su apartamento….al cabo de unos segundos bajo a la planta baja aun con su shock interno y con una cubeta de agua en las manos….se la entrego a Issei y con el mismo shock se dio la vuelta y se metió al edificio todo esto sin parpadear ni una sola vez

Después las luces de apartamento se apagaron

-Creo que tengo que aprender a controlar mi fuerza- Dice Issei al aire mientras se lavaba el brazo que antes estaba manchado de sangre

Cuando Issei termino de lavarse el brazo, la chica peli violeta y su hermano llegaron a la calle donde issei estaba.

Había poco alumbrado y la chica no podía ver bien la cara de Issei pero sabia que era el que había llamado ya que era el único sujeto parado en esa calle

La chica se acerco y sin mirar a Issei saco un papel donde había anotado su nombre

-¿Eres….Issei Hyoudou?-Pregunto a chica sin levantar la vista mientras el niño se quedaba viendo a Issei como si buscara algo en el

-Si….soy yo- Dijo Issei con seguridad- Perdóname por llamar tan tarde pero me urge un lugar para vivir….acabo de llegar de un….un viaje y no tengo donde quedarme

La chica levanto la mirada y su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza….lo que dijo Ddraig era cierto

-B-bueno e-el departamento e-esta en el ultimo piso….-Dijo la chica muy nerviosa- Es a lo que llaman un "Pent-house"

Issei no noto ni el nerviosismo de la chica ni su ligero sonrojo y menos que el pequeño niño se le quedaba mirando

-Si no es mucha molestia….¿Cuanto cuesta?-Pregunta Issei apenado por lo mismo de la hora

-Se que es mucho pero cuesta 100 millones de yenes- Dice la chica apartando la vista de Issei para parar su nerviosismo

 **Nota: 100 millones de yenes se aproxima a unos 82591 dólares. Lo que costaría un pent-house de lujo aprox**

-Es un trato- Dice Issei feliz mientras sacaba el dinero en billetes de 10,000- "Que suerte que no fue tanto"-Pensó esto ultimo con alegría

-"De hecho piensas que no es mucho porque nunca has comprado una casa"-Dice Ddraig dentro de la cabeza de Issei

La chica se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Issei contaba el dinero

-¿E-enserio piensas comprarlo de una sola vez?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica y su pequeño hermano seguía viendo a Issei

-Si….-Dice Issei mientras seguía contando el dinero hasta que termino-Listo….esto es todo, si quieres puedes contarlo

-N-no es necesario-Dice la chica volteando a ver a Issei mientras el sonrojo volvía a aparecer y su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza-E-estas son las llaves, el departamento esta en el piso 14

La chica estiro su mano para entregarle las llaves a Issei, este cuando tomo la llaves roso ligeramente la mano de la chica aumentando su sonrojo

Issei empezó a caminar al edificio cuando volteo a ver a la chica y su pequeño hermano que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Gracias por todo-Dice Issei mostrando una gran sonrisa y se metía al edificio

Al cabo de un rato la chica había regresado a su casa cuando su hermano por fin hablo

-¡Es el!-Grito el niño con emoción- ¡Sabia que era el!

La chica pego un brinco del susto

-¿A quien te refieres?-Pregunta mientras se sostenía el pecho donde se encontraba su corazón

-¡El chico que vimos hace rato!-Dice con emoción el chico

-¿Qué tiene?-Pregunto nuevamente la chica

-¡Es el….mi héroe favorito!, al principio dudaba pero ahora estoy seguro-Dice el chic feliz- ¡No puedo creer que lo conocí y no lo salude!

-Debe ser tu imaginación- Dice la chica restándole importancia al comentario de su hermano-¿No me habías dicho que no sabias como era?

-No sabia como se veía en persona….pero si se su descripción y es idéntico-Dice el chico con emoción

Su hermana lo había escuchado pero ya estaba dentro de su habitación

-"Issei Hyoudou….¿Quien eres realmente?"-Pensó la chica mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación

 **Al día Siguiente en algún lugar de Kuoh (Domingo)**

En algún lugar de Kuoh, dentro de una habitación algo amplia se encontraba Rias Gremory y su sequito

Nota: Recuerden que ya no es el club del ocultismo ya que no están en bachillerato, por el momento no mencionare mucho sobre esto pero todo se aclarara conforme avanza la historia

-¿Qué sucede Buchou?-Pregunto Akeno al ver a una deprimida Rias recargada sobre el marco de la ventana de una habitación

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- Pregunto Rias sin despegar la vista del horizonte

-¿Domingo?- Dice Akeno pensando en la respuesta mas obvia

-Hoy hace 3 años partió Issei-Dice Rias volteando a ver a Akeno-….Y desde hace 3 años no sabemos nada de el

Los restantes integrantes del clan Gremory se encontraban esparcidos por la estancia del lugar y escuchaban todo lo que decía Rias….algunos de ellos sabían que día era y unos pocos apenas lo sabían

-¿P-pero intentaste encontrarlo no es así?-Pregunta Akeno intentando animar a Rias- Si lo sigues intentando lo mas probable es que lo encuentres

-Akeno….lo buscamos por una semana hace 3 años….-Dice Rias soltando una pequeña lagrimas- Sabíamos donde estaba gracias a las evil pieces aunque estuviera en movimiento….después de dos días de seguirle la pista perdimos el rastro de las piezas

Akeno bajo la mirada….sabia que significaba eso

-Eso quiere decir que las piezas ya no se encuentran en un cuerpo vivo….¿No es así?-Pregunta Akeno con tristeza

Rias seca sus lagrimas con su mano para ver a Akeno

-No necesariamente pero es lo mas probable- Dice Rias- Al menos que alguien se las hubiera retirado pero esto causaría un dolor extremadamente alto y causaría su muerte

-¿E-entonces quiere decir que no importa lo que allá sucedido verdad?-Pregunta una tímida y triste Asia-N-no importa que sucedió….el resultado es la muerte ¿verdad?

Asia había empezado a llorar

-E-es extraño…pero aun yo tengo esperanza-Dice Kiba viendo hacia abajo teniendo la atención de los demás integrantes- S-siento que sigue allí afuera

-¿Hablan de Issei….issei hyoudou?-Pregunta Irina

Irina era una chica de cabello castaño claro que estaba de visita puesto que ella pertenecía a la facción de los ángeles bajo las ordenes de Michael

-S-si….¿Porque?- Pregunta Rias confundida ya que no sabia que Irina conocía a Issei-¿Lo conoces?

-Antes….éramos amigos cuando éramos muy chicos-Dice Irina mientras recordaba el pasado- Me sorprende que ustedes lo conozcan….

-Lo conocimos hace 3 años cuando un ángel caído lo intento asesinar ya que el tenia a Ddraig, el dragón emperador rojo dentro de el….-Dice Koneko – Entonces Buchou lo convirtió en demonio utilizando todos sus peones en el

-¿Entonces Issei fue un demonio y un dragón aparte de ser humano?- Pregunta Irina con un asombro notable

-¿Entonces Issei era poderoso?-Pregunta Xenovia con interés

Xenobia era una chica peli azul con un pequeño mechón de pelo de color verde, ahora es un demonio pero anteriormente fue un ángel, al enterarse que Dios estaba muerto decidió convertirse en demonio y no mencionarle a su ex compañera Irina lo que había sucedido con Dios, ni el porque de volverse demonio

-Prácticamente por eso se fue- Dice Akeno con tristeza- El dijo que se iría en busca de ser aun mas poderoso…pero el día de su regreso nunca llego…

-Yo quiero seguir teniendo la esperanza de que sigue allí afuera- Dice Rías con una gran determinación y seguridad- No se como ni porque….pero se que sigue vivo….mi querido y lindo Issei

 **Con Issei**

Issei se había despertado desde temprano. Desayuno algo ligero pero lo suficiente para llenar su estomago. Empezó a entrenar como de costumbre y al terminar fue a tomar una ducha rápida.

La noche anterior no había hecho mucho pues aunque había comprado el pent-house no contaba con que no estaba amueblado y para su mala suerte todo su dinero en efectivo casi estaba por completo gastado.

Al salir del baño se empezó a secar la cabeza con una toalla y se empezó a vestir con su misma ropa de ayer pero ya limpia, tuvo que gastar nuevamente en una lavandería que se encontró de camino mientras entrenaba.

Nuevamente la jema verde apareció en su brazo acompañado de un ligero dolor en el lo que causo que Issei se enfocara en el

-¿Cómo dormiste compañero?-Pregunto Ddraig a Issei como lo hacia todos los días

-Excelente, a pesar de haber dormido en el suelo- Dice Issei mientras se veía el brazo y lo analizaba

-¿Compañero?-Pregunta Ddraig extrañado por la actitud de Issei- ¿Sucede algo?

-Lo de siempre compañero- Dice Issei abriendo la gran ventana que daba unas vistas hermosas a la ciudad de Kuoh- Tal vez recuerdas que tuve que sacrificar mi brazo hace años y ahora tengo que utilizar mi energía para que no aparezca en forma de brazo de dragón

-Si lo recuerdo- Dice Ddraig con tranquilidad- Pero no veo cual es el problema, tienes suficiente energía para esconderlo

-Abecés es molesto- Dice Issei- Pero es algo que hay que aguantar- Termina diciendo finalizando el tema mientras sacaba unos objetos de su bolsillo

-¿Piensas devolverlas?-Pregunta Ddraig al notar que objetos eran

-Tengo que hacerlo compañero- Dice Issei con nostalgia mientras abría la mano dejando ver las evil pieces que tenia dentro de el hace años

-¿Aun recuerdas como salieron compañero?- Pregunta Ddraig con duda

-Escasamente- Dice Issei mientras empezaba a recordar

 **Flashback de Issei (Algún lugar de Japón hace 2 años, 11 meses, 3 semanas)**

Issei se encontraba corriendo mientras sudaba a montones, aun no parecía tener un cuerpo atlético como en el presente pero se notaba su esfuerzo.

Al cabo de unos minuto llego a los que parecía ser un parque

-Listo- Dice Issei exhausto mientras recuperaba aire-Solo faltan las flexiones y acabamos por hoy

-¿No crees que estas casi apunto de desmayarte compañero?-Pregunta Ddraig mientras Issei se preparaba para continuar

-Para nada compañero- Dice Issei casi derrotado por el cansancio- El Sensei dice que hay que hacer esto para conseguir lo que necesito

-Pero llevas haciendo esto por 1 semana y no ves resultados- Dice Ddraig intentando convencer a Issei de que parara

Issei ya había empezado a hacer flexiones cuando un dolor punzante se apodero de su pecho seguido de mas dolor en distintas partes del cuerpo

-¿Qué sucede compañero?-Pregunta Ddraig notablemente preocupado por el estado de salud de Issei

-No lo se- Dice Issei cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando contener el dolor- Siento como si se desgarraran mis músculos

En eso Issei vuelve a pararse para seguir su entrenamiento con normalidad

Antes de terminar sus repeticiones volvió a sentir el dolor pero mas intenso pero de nuevo no le dio importancia y siguió con su día

Estaba caminando por una calle ya entrando la noche cuando Ddraig pregunto:

-¿Seguro que estas bien compañero?- Pregunto mostrando preocupación- No te ves nada bien desde hace rato

-Si, tranquilo Ddraig estoy bien- Dijo Issei cuando el dolor volvió a aparecer pero esta vez dejando inconsciente a Issei durante unos minutos

Al despertar noto que salía un poco de sangre de su brazo

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto para si mismo Issei

-Te desmayaste-Dijo Ddraig- Recuérdame jamás volverte a preguntar si es efectivo el entrenamiento

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora Ddraig?-Pregunto Issei confundido

-Creo que la determinación de ser mas poderoso sumado a tu gran esfuerzo por conseguirlo causo que tus evil pieces fueran rechazadas por tu cuerpo

 **En el presente**

-¿Quién diría que el Sensei tendría razón?-Pregunto Issei mientras cerraba la ventana no sin antes volver a echar un vistazo

El cielo había tomado un tono grisáceo y algunos truenos se escuchaban de fondo

-Parece que lloverá- Dice Issei viendo al cielo- Tengo que hacer unas compras rápidas antes de que llueva

-Tendrás que correr Issei- Dice Ddraig mientras desaparecía de su brazo

-Algo que aprendí del Sensei es que hay que aprovechar las ofertas del Domingo- Dice Issei mientras salía del Pent-House

 **Con Rias en algún lugar de Kuoh**

Rias estaba sentada en frente de un escritorio mirando unos papeles cuando Akeno llega corriendo muy agitada

-Rias!-Grita Akeno llegando al lugar y se recarga sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire

-Tranquila Akeno, toma aire y dime que pasa- Dice Rias mientras se para de la silla y camina hacia donde estaba Akeno

-Sirzechs-sama…. -Dice Akeno aun tomando aire- Nos advierte de una amenaza, dice que estemos preparados

-Amenaza?- Dice Rias pensando un poco- Tranquila, seguro es algo con lo que puede lidiar el clan Gremory- Dice Rias con seguridad

-No Rias, no entiendes- Dice Akeno aun exaltada- Sirzechs-sama viene en camino junto con los demás maous

-¡¿Tan grave es?!-Dice Rias exaltada-¿De que se trata?

-Aun no nos dice- Dice Akeno ya mas tranquila- Pero menciono que tenemos que prender la televisión para estar enteradas de cualquier cosa que suceda en Kuoh

-Si lo dice onii-san….-Dice Rias caminando para prender el televisor

En eso cae un relámpago muy cerca de donde Rias y Akeno se encontraban provocando un ligero temblor, al cabo de unos segundos el séquito Gremory e Irina entro a la habitación

-¿Qué sucede Buchou?-Pregunta Kiba llegando a la habitación

-¿Están todos bien?-Pregunta Rias mostrando preocupación

-T-tengo miedo- Dice Asia y Gasper al unísono

-Akeno, prende el televisor- Dice Rias a Akeno

-¡Si Buchou!-Dice Akeno prendiendo la TV

 **En otra parte al mismo tiempo**

Estaba caminando los habitantes de Kuoh tranquilamente buscando un refugio para la supuesta tormenta que se aproximaba cuando un gran rayo cayo a lo lejos seguido por otro mas cerca de donde la mayoría de la gente se encontraba provocando un gran temblor, algunas ventanas se rompieron y algunos niños empezaron a llorar cuando en los televisores, radios, teléfonos y otros aparatos empezaron a dar anuncios y noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo

 **En otra Parte al mismo tiempo**

La chica que le vendió el Pent-House a Issei estaba comiendo junto a su hermano mientras veían la televisión cuando escucharon dos fuertes relámpagos, el chico asustado voltea a ver la ventana

-Onii-san, mira el cielo- Dice el chico apuntando hacia la ventana

-Parece que una gran tormenta se avecina-Dice la chica mientras en la televisión empezó a pasar el anuncio de emergencia

 **Con Issei**

Issei estaba caminando por una calle tranquilamente y sujetando las bolsas de su compra mientras todos los ciudadanos corrían en sentido contrario buscando refugio

-Parece que lloverá- Dice Issei volteando al cielo

En eso algunas bocinas esparcidas por la ciudad empezaron a sonar en señal de emergencia

 **En todos lados….(Anuncio de emergencia)**

-Este no es un simulacro- Dice la bocina llamando la atención de todos- Los ciudadanos que estén cerca del centro de la ciudad y sus alrededores se les recomienda salir inmediatamente del lugar

-Los niveles de emergencia que manejaremos serán los siguientes:

Lobo- Se utilizara para advertir de grupos o individuos que podrían representar una amenaza no muy difícil de controlar

Tigre- Se utilizara para una amenaza que pone en peligro la vida de muchas personas

Demonio- Esta se utilizara para una amenaza que pone en peligro a toda una ciudad o de sus instalaciones

Dragón- Una amenaza que pone en peligro a varias ciudades

Dios- Una amenaza que pone en peligro a la humanidad en general

-Dicho esto- Dice la bocina/TV/Radio/etc. dando suspenso-Esta es una Amenaza nivel Dragón, un monstruo gigante de 8 cabezas se acerca a Kuoh

 **Toda la ciudad**

Los ciudadanos empezaron a gritar y desalojar la ciudad mientras el gran monstruo caía del cielo destruyendo muchos edificios, casas y matando a unos cuanto animales que estaban cerca

 **Con Rias**

-Muy bien, tenemos que distraerlo en lo que llega Onii-san- Dice Rias mientras abría la puerta del lugar y apagaba la TV

-No se preocupe Buchou- Dice Xenobia empuñando a durandal- Si trabajamos todos juntos, seguro y lo mataremos antes de que los Maous lleguen

-¡No!-Dice Rias a su séquito- Esto es algo que no podemos manejar solos, tenemos que entretenerlo en lo que llegan los refuerzos

Rias y su séquito se tele transportaron en un circulo mágico hacia el lugar

-E-es enorme- Dice Asia con miedo mientras veía una silueta enorme

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-Pregunta Irina con asombro

-Será una pelea difícil- Dice Kiba sacando su espada-Pero no imposible

-¿Y-y Yo q-que h-hago?-Pregunto Gasper temblando

Rias empezó a atacar al gran monstruo desde lejos seguido por los ataques de relámpago de Akeno llamando la atención de la gran bestia

-¡¿Quién se creen que son para atacarme?!-Grita la bestia volteando a ver a el séquito Gremory, se trataba de una gran cabeza de un dragón color negro

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-Pregunta Rias directamente mostrando algo de enojo

-JAJAJAJA-Se empieza a reír la bestia mientras sus 7 cabezas restantes salían de entre las nubes- De todas formas morirán, así que les diré quien soy yo demonios de pacotilla

Todos dejaron de atacar al ver la forma completa del monstruo

-Yo soy el dios Yamata no Orochi- Dice Yamata preparándose para atacar- El gran Dios dragón de 8 cabezas y 8 colas!

 **Nota: Se que Yamata originalmente es una serpiente gigante….pero aquí será un Dios dragón de color negro**

Yamata empezó a atacar con sus colas y lanzando grandes descargas de fuego al séquito de rias lo que causo grandes heridas al grupo

-Gasper!-Grita Rias llamando la atención del chico- Utiliza tu sacred Gear en el y paralízalo por unos segundos

-Si Buchou!- Dice el chico paralizando al gran dragón

-Akeno, Kiba, Xenobia- Dice Rias llamando la atención de los tres-Ataquen junto con migo!

-Si Buchou- Dicen estos tres

Todos hicieron los que Rias dijo y al cabo de unos segundos una gran explosión se origino en el lugar dejando una gran pantalla de humo

-¡Lo hicimos!- Grito Asia con alegría mientras curaba a todos de sus heridas

-Bien hecho- Dice Rias- Parece que no fue mucho trabajo

BAMMM!

Se escucho otra explosión dejando ver una gran llamarada de fuego que iba dirigido hacia todo el séquito Gremory, por suerte Rias y Akeno los habían protegido a todos con su poca energía creando escudos de energía, pero después de aguantar tremendo golpe de fuego sus escudos de energía se rompieron dejando recibir un poco del ataque

-¿Enserio piensan que eso me pudo haber matado?-Dijo Yamata saliendo del humo sin ningún rasguño- ¡Yo, el Dios Yamata seré quien acabe con sus miserables vidas!

En eso Kiba toma de nuevo su espada mitad espada sagrada y mitad espada demoniaca pero carga mucha energía y poder en ella sin que Yamata lo viera

Yamata preparaba otro ataque de fuego con una de sus cabezas pero cuando estaba apunto de lanzarlo kiba brinco clavando su espada en la boca del dragón deteniendo el ataque

-¡Primero tienes que vencerme a mi antes de herir a mis compañeros!-Grito Kiba- Sword Birth- Se crearon muchas espadas dentro de la cabeza de yamata perforándola en distintas secciones pero en eso Kiba recibió un golpe de una de las colas de Yamata

-¡Estúpido demonio!- Dice Yamata empezando a regenerar la herida que Kiba causo- Tengo que admitir que eres el primero en abrirme la piel….¡Por eso debes morir!

Yamata lanzo otro ataque con su cola hacia Kiba que yacía en el suelo pero en eso Xenobia empuña a durandal y corta parte de la cola de Yamata evitando la muerte de Kiba

-También tienes que pelear con migo estúpida bestia- Dijo Xenobia dando un salto hacia el cuello de Yamata

-¡SOLO SON UN ESTORBO!-Grito yamata lanzando una descarga de fuego a Xenobia, esta paro la llamarada con su espada pero tal poder la lanzo hacia el suelo dejándola muy herida

-¿Por qué nadie puede darme una buena pelea?- Pregunto Yamata al séquito restante que eran Rias, Akeno, Irina, gasper, asia y Koneko- ¡Tu!, la chica de cabello blanco, pareces fuerte….¿Porque no lo intentas?- Dice Yamata viendo a koneko con una gran sonrisa que demostraba seguridad y un desafío

Koneko volteo a ver a Rias y esta asintió, Koneko empezó a correr hacia yamata y cuando estuvo cerca brinco y preparo un puñetazo directo a su cabeza central, la misma que ataco kiba

-Buen intento- Yamata golpeo a koneko con su otra cola pero koneko la sujeto con fuerza sin demostrar dolor entonces nuevamente se impulso y golpeo la cabeza de yamata haciendo que se ladeara un poco

Cuando koneko golpeo a Yamata siguió con una secuencia de golpes devastadores haciendo que yamata empezara a sangrar

Otra cabeza de yamata lanzo una gran llamarada pero esta era de color negro causándole grandes heridas a Koneko y dejándola caer al suelo

-¿Quién sigu….-Yamata intento hablar cuando Irina y Akeno atacaron al mismo tiempo, Akeno dejando caer grandes y poderosos relámpagos, algunos de color azul sobre yamata e Irina cortando distintas partes de Yamata con gran velocidad

Otra cortina de Humo se dejo ver en el lugar mientras Akeno e Irina se reunían cerca del cuerpo de Yamata

-No tenias que utilizar tanto poder- Dijo Irina a Akeno al notar tremendo poder

-T-tenia que acabar con esto….a-antes de que mas gente saliera lastimada- Dijo Akeno muy exhausta

-Utilizaste demasiado poder….necesitas descan…-Irina recibió un golpe de una de las colas de Yamata provocando que esta escupiera sangre y quedara fuera de combate

Akeno volteo a ver la cortina de humo mientras yamata salía de ella

-¿Qué no entienden que no pueden matar a un dios?-Dijo el gran dragón mientras pateaba a Akeno y lanzándola cerca de donde Rias se encontraba

-Es suficiente- Dijo Rias desatando un tremendo poder devastador y lanzándolo directo hacia Yamata dejando muchas cenizas y fuego en el lugar- ¡Muera de una maldita vez!

Rias se dejo caer de rodillas por el cansancio cuando Yamata volvió a salir con algunas partes de su cuerpo quemadas o simplemente estas partes no estaban

-No puedes matar a un dragón con fuego- Dijo Yamata preparando un gran ataque con 2 de sus 8 cabezas y regenerando su cuerpo

Gasper con mucho enojo utilizo su poderosa Sacred Gear en Yamata dejándolo paralizado

-¡Gasper!-Dijo Rias impresionada- Lo lograste!

Gasper parecía enojado y a la vez asustado cuando de repente yamata sin ningún esfuerzo rompe el poder puesto sobre el dejando a Gasper muy débil

-Que débiles son los humanos y demonios- Dijo Yamata preparando de nuevo su ataque de dos cabeza- Y tan frágiles

Yamata lanzo su devastador ataque mientras rias cerraba los ojos esperando su final

-Espero que todos estén bien- Dijo Sona poniendo un escudo de energía protegiendo a Rias y los cercanos a ella

-¡Sona!-Dijo Rias con impresión

 **Con Issei**

Issei no estaba cerca de Yamata pero si podía escuchar su voz y los poderosos ataques del dios Dragón

-Parece que es hora- Dice Issei viendo la silueta de Yamata a los lejos

-Compañero….tal vez este a tu nivel- Dice Ddraig feliz por Issei

-Eso espero Ddraig- Dice Issei muy feliz- Eh esperado esto por mucho tiempo

Issei empieza a saltar de felicidad

Issei empezó a correr pero en eso ve en una tienda unos zapatos en oferta y se detiene

-¡Están en 75% de descuento….-Dice Issei viendo atreves de la vitrina, se trataban de unos Jordan blancos-Los necesito comprar

Issei entro a la tienda como zombie respondiendo al llamado de las ofertas

-Compañero…..se te olvida lo que es importante- Dice Ddraig demostrando irritación por la actitud de su compañero

-Nunca le digas no a una oferta Ddraig- Dice Issei probándose los tenis-¡Son de mi numero!

 **Con Rias**

El escudo de Sona se había destruido y su séquito estaba derrotado al igual que ella

-Veo que son muy débiles….-Dice Yamata empezando a cargar un ataque de fuego hacia toda la gente refugiada en los edificios cercanos, era la mayoría de la población de Kuoh- Tal vez matándolos sienta un poco de diversión

En eso aparecen 4 círculos mágicos cerca del lugar dejando ver a los 4 Maous

Los 4 maous sin decir nada atacaron a Yamata con todo su poder dejando un grana cráter en el lugar salvando a la gente

-Eso fue fácil- Dice uno de los maous

Yamata lanzo un tremendo ataque desde el cráter, este ataque era mas poderoso que los anteriores, ahora había ocupado 4 de sus 8 cabezas pero los maous lo esquivaron

-Es demasiado fuerte- Dice Sirzechs esquivando el ataque

-Son demasiado débiles- Dice Yamata con enojo mientras atacaba a los Maous con sus colas

Al cabo de un rato los Maous estaban casi derrotados

-Yo yamata, dios dragón de las 8 cabezas y 8 colas seré el nuevo Dios de este mun….-Yamata paro de hablar al notar que alguien se paraba en su hombro

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto Yamata viendo a Issei que estaba sacudiendo sus tenis nuevos

-Demonios!- Dijo Issei frustrado- Son nuevos

-¿¡Me estas escuchando humano!?-Grito Yamata muy enojado

-Si te escucho, no tienes que gritar- Dice Issei mientras terminaba de sacudir sus zapatos- Espera….siguen sucios

-¡¿Me estas desafiando?!-Grito de nuevo Yamata

Todos estaban prestando atención a lo que decían ambos, se podía ver a Yamata gritándole a alguien pero esta persona no se veía solo se escuchaba su voz

-Tómalo como quieras- Dice Issei encogiendo los hombros

-Yo conozco esa voz- Dice Sirzechs- No….el murió hace años

-Inútil humano….no puedes vencer a un Dios- Grito Yamata a Issei

-Sabes….eres muy gritón- Dice Issei mientras se sentaba en el hombro de Yamata

Todos los televidentes estaban sorprendidos….ellos si alcanzaban a ver al chico sentado en el hombro del dragón

La chica que le vendió el Pent-House también estaba viendo la TV y quedo con la boca abierta

-¡Te lo dije Onii-san!- Dice el chico muy emocionado-¡Te dije que era el!

La chica no dijo nada, estaba en Shock

 **Con Rias y Sona**

-No….Puede…Ser- Dijo Rias mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Issei?

-Si….es el- Dijo Akeno con asombro

-¿Desde cuando Issei volvió?-Pregunto Sona esperando respuesta de Rias- Pensé que había muerto

-No se quien es….pero esta bastante bien- Dice Xenobia algo sonrojada mientras recibía una mirada asesina de parte de rias y Akeno

-No es su culpa Rias- Dice Sona tomando el hombro de Rias- Issei se puso demasiado guapo- Dice Sona muy sonrojada- No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo

En eso se escucha un gran grito de parte de Yamata lo que causa que todos se centraran en la batalla que se aproximaba

-¿Quién se atreve a desafiar a un Dios?- Pregunta Yamata- Eres muy estúpido como para intentar matarme, no eres un Dios como para hacerme frente

-Tienes razón- Dice Issei con despreocupación- No soy un Dios….Solo soy un chico que es un héroe por diversión….Yo soy Issei….Issei Hyoudou, el actual Sekiryūtei, poseedor del dragón emperador rojo

-Así que posees dentro de ti a Ddraig….un de los 2 Dragones Celestiales- Dice Yamata con alegría- Espero una pelea digna de admirase Issei Hyoudou

-Lo mismo digo Yamata- Dice Issei mostrando una gran sonrisa- Pero lamento decirte que perderás….

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunta Yamata con un gran enojo

-¿Soy yo o Issei esta provocando al Dragón?-Pregunta Serafall a los demás Maous

-Eso parece- Dice Ajuka observando el show

-Mas vale que el chico sea poderoso- Dice Falbium- Porque si no morirá

-Yo Issei Hyoudou- Dice Issei levantando el puño y hablando solo- Héroe de Clase "Z" Rango 1…..espero una buena batalla de Yamata el Dios Dragón de 8 cabezas y 8 col….

Issei no pudo acabar porque Yamata había lanzado una gran llamarada hacia el dejando a todos con los ojos como plato

-Hablas mucho sabes- Dice Yamata pensando que Issei había muerto- No fuiste tan fuerte como espere

Yamata había arrasado con gran parte de la sección donde había disparado dejando una marca enorme

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dice Issei volviendo a caer en el hombro de Yamata- Casi se queman mis zapatos nuevos

-"¿Qué demonios?"-Penso Yamata mientras veía a Issei parado en su hombro- "Sin duda es poderoso"

-Es hora de que muertas de una vez- Dijo Yamata tranquilamente mientras le pegaba a Issei con sus 8 colas y los mandaba a enterrar directo al suelo dejando un cráter en el

-De acuerdo- Dice Issei sin mostrar dolor

Yamata concentro su gran poder en cada una de sus cabezas dejando salir una Gran llamarada de color negra directo hacia Issei provocando una gran explosión. Por suerte los Maous crearon un domo de energía para protegerá a todos pero al dispersarse la pantalla de humo solo se veía a Yamata cansado y todo quemado

-Sin duda es bueno estar de vuelta en Kuoh- Dijo Issei sacudiéndose el polvo- Ahora recuerdo que tengo que buscar una Universidad terminando esto….

 **Fin Capitulo 1**

 **Sección de los comentarios**

 **¿Qué les pareció la extensión?, ¿Demasiado corto?**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que les pareció.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea mándenme MP porque los contesto mas rápido que en cada actualización**

 **Ahora unas preguntas para votación:**

 **1-¿Quieren que Issei tenga Harem?**

 **2-¿Quieren que aparezca Genos y/o Saitama?**

 **3-Dejen en los reviews que quieren ver en el siguiente cap y que enemigo se les ocurre que aparezca en el FF**

 **4-Propongan nombres para la chica que le vendió el Departamento a Issei, el de su hermano y el d ella chica que salvo en la introducción….es que no soy muy bueno pensando en nombres**

 **Con esto me despido y espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo y lamento la tardanza en actualizar….no prometo que este pronto el siguiente porque son fechas festivas**

 **Pueden visitar mi perfil de FanFiction para saber e progreso de cada capitulo y el día de su publicación aproximado**

 **La verdad me agrado ver tremenda aceptación en este FF y espero que mi escritura de novato no los moleste tanto y gracias por darme una oportunidad y leer mi historia**


	3. Chapter 2

Reviews Cap 1:

Killer bee4- Lamentablemente si aparece Saitama en el Fic no pelearía con Issei o por lo menos no por ahora….

Fito Ulloa- Gracias por tus consejos, aun no se que tan largos hare mis capítulos pero experimentare con varias extensiones hasta que a todos les parezca el Fic ni muy tediosos ni muy corto y gracias por las ideas en los nombres aun tengo que pensar un poco mas antes de empezar a escribir el Cap 2 que de seguro estas apunto de leer

doorkcrew- Gracias por seguir el Fic, se agradece que me des una oportunidad

leonwe5ker- Gracias por responder mis preguntas, se agradece que los lectores apoyen al escritor y por lo menos a mi no me molesta ningún tipo de review, intento tomar todo lo que pueda de cada uno de ellos para mejorar en el FF

Guest 1- Gracias por la idea, no se si en este capitulo salga uno de ellos (Saitama o Genos) pero ten por seguro que por lo menos uno aparecerá en el Fic

Alber breaker- Perdona si te digo que no se si es un anime del que me hablas, soy relativamente muy nuevo en esto del anime y el manga pero sobre las espada….por el momento Issei se enfocara en ser atacante físico exclusivamente pero sin dar ningún tipo de spoiler de lo que sigue en la historia….probablemente habrá una parte que tenga que ver con una espada….probablemente

72- Intentare subir mis actualizaciones lo mas rápido posible

Colocolo4178- Que Issei tenga a Ddraig dentro quiere decir que fácilmente muchas mujeres estarán interesadas en el….eso no quiere decir que todas estén rendidas a sus pies, sinceramente no me gusta ver a las chicas tan sumisas….ten por seguro que no todas estarán cayendo a los pies de Issei o por lo menos intentare evitar eso

Jor Gremory- Estoy leyendo el manga y si estoy enterado de la Loli XD, si pienso meter varios personajes de One Punch Man y sobre tu pregunta….En este Capitulo "creo" y "espero" responderla….digo que creo y espero porque estoy respondiendo estos reviews antes de escribir buena parte del Cap.

Guest 2- Gracias por las ideas de los nombres….aun estoy pensando en ellos

fananime- Gracias por el apoyo en mi historia….lamentablemente como se me ocurrió empezar el fic en Diciembre ahora estoy presionado tanto con pasar el día con la familia y el entrenamiento diario pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Igual Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo o el día que este actualizando el Cap XD

BrandonX0- Gracias por el apoyo y por tomarte el tiempo en comentar la historia…. Por ahora no eh tenido tiempo para leer muchos Fic´s de las demás personas pero me imagino que los del Harem ya es una idea bastante usada.

Creo que en este Cap. Aparecerá uno de ellos y espero aclarar algunas dudas. ….lamento mucho tu perdida….hablo de la cuenta

DemonSoul13- Espero n decepcionarte….bueno en lo de actualizar una vez por semana lo veo difícil pero lo intentare y que bueno que te este gustando el Fic

Cristian- Todas tus dudas se aclararan en este Cap….o eso espero pero por adelantado te digo que Saitama e Issei no son la misma persona

dany- Todo eso se aclara en este Cap o eso espero….

Acqua OfThe Back- Me agrada mucho leer tus reviews, siempre aprendo algo nuevo. Sobre lo del recordatorio espero que no me halla equivocado, no soy muy conocedor del japonés, aun estoy muy novato en el anime y manga pero espero que no halla cometido un error, si notaste alguno estaría sumamente agradecido si me lo hicieras notar.

Sobre la Escena que sugeriste, ya tenia planeado algo parecido, no se si lo mencione en este Cap pero lo mas probable es que sea si no en este, en el próximo.

Ten por seguro que tomare muy en cuenta lo que dijiste sobre lo de ser un Dragón o poseer uno….mas adelante en la historia si no es que muy pronto resaltare ese punto.

Lamentablemente por ahora no leo muchos Fics por falta de tiempo pero ten por seguro que algún día lo leeré, de hecho acabo de anotar su nombre para no olvidarlo.

Sobre los Maous, creo que eso causo una polémica en algunos reviews pero lamentablemente este punto lo guardaba para este Cap y de hecho creo que pensaste lo mismo que yo y gracias por leer e igual felices fiestas.

AqomXG- Sobre los Maus….creo que cause bastante confusión y espero aclarar todo en este Cap. Pero ten por seguro que no son nada débiles en el Fic….pero bueno espero aclarar esto un poco mas abajo en el Fic y se agradece los consejos….tomare todos para poder mejorar como "escritor", Gracias por leer.

Edii Alex- Sobre lo del comparación de poder es imposible que los compare pero si mencionare el poder de Issei comparado con algunos personajes….ya será cuestión de ustedes los lectores sacar conclusiones respecto a Saitama e Issei. Y gracias por las recomendaciones de los nombres, las tomare en cuenta.

1OZO 69- Gracias por responder mis preguntas, se agradece.

Matias356- Gracias por el alago y espero no haber hecho esperar demasiado

Maxigiampieri2012- Gracias por responder las preguntas, ayuda demasiado en mis próximas ideas.

Guest 3- Pues parece que a todos les gusto esa escena XD la verdad no pensé que fuera a ser comica

Master of Dragoons- Gracias por tus ideas y lamento si no actualice rápido, se me juntaron DEMASIADAS cosa

Miguel16310- Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para responder mis preguntas….se agradece bastante

Guest 4- Gracias por disfrutar el capitulo, tomare en cuenta tu review

Dominador de universos- Gracias, espero que lo sigas disfrutando

nmnmvv- Gracias por tu apoyo, disfruta el capitulo

Y ahora que respondí todos los reviews…que por cierto se agradecen y como ven todos serán contestados sin importar cuantos sean porque creo que si se toman el tiempo para comentar debería por lo menos responderles…. los dejo con la Historia y Capitulo numero 2

Cabe destacar que me gusta ponerme retos personales, en este caso vencer cualquier reto….hace 3 semanas empecé a entrenar como lo hace Saitama en el anime para ver que sucedía….les estaré comentando a los que estén interesados cada vez que suba cap nuevo el avance que voy teniendo

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Anteriormente….**

-Es hora de que muertas de una vez- Dijo Yamata tranquilamente mientras le pegaba a Issei con sus 8 colas y los mandaba a enterrar directo al suelo dejando un cráter en el

-De acuerdo- Dice Issei sin mostrar dolor

Yamata concentro su gran poder en cada una de sus cabezas dejando salir una Gran llamarada de color negra directo hacia Issei provocando una gran explosión. Por suerte los Maous crearon un domo de energía para protegerá a todos pero al dispersarse la pantalla de humo solo se veía a Yamata cansado y todo quemado

-Sin duda es bueno estar de vuelta en Kuoh- Dijo Issei sacudiéndose el polvo- Ahora recuerdo que tengo que buscar una Universidad terminando esto….

 **Presente….**

Issei salto hacia donde se encontraban los 4 maous que no se veían para nada heridos, solo un poco cansados

-A todo esto….-Dice Issei ignorando a Yamata- ¿Por qué no mataron al dragón deforme?

-¿Deforme?-Pregunta Yamata apretando los colmillos de cada una de sus cabezas-¡¿A quien le dices deforme maldito insolente?!

-¿Puedes dejar de grita?-Pregunta Issei sin voltear a ver a Yamata-Es un poco molesto para los oídos y creo que si hablaras normalmente seguramente todos te escucharíamos….

Yamata se sorprendio por la actitud de Issei….nadie le había sido tan irrespetuoso y nadie había mostrado una actitud tan despreocupada estando ante el

¿Entonces porque no lo mataron?...-Pregunto Issei nuevamente- estoy seguro que con su poder actual pudieron haberlo matado sin ningún problema

-¡Esto es una ofensa!-Grito Yamata muy enojado y ofendido- ¡Llamar deforme a un Dios!

-Enserio….aparte de gritón….mal educado, ¡deja de interrumpir!-Dice Issei un poco irritado- Si tanto te molesta….dime….¿A caso es normal que un Dragón tenga 8 cabezas?

Yamata no contesto, solo se quedo viendo a Issei casi retandolo

-Vez!, acepta tu realidad….estas deforme- Dice Issei volteando a ver al gran dragón- Ahora si….¿porque no lo mataron?...me hubieran ahorrado todo el viaje hasta aquí…..había buenas ofertas el día de hoy….aproveche a comprar estos hermosos tenis

Issei mostraba con orgullo sus nuevas adquisisiones

-Issei tienes que entender que teníamos que controlar nuestro poder para evitar lastimar a la gente que esta presente- Dijo Sirzechs muy tranquilo-¿Sabes que pasaría si libero todo mi poder de la destrucción en esta zona repleta de ciudadanos?

-Creo que no había pensado en eso….-Dice Issei rascándose la cabeza

-Además….yo pensé que habías muerto- Dijo Sirzechs intentando aclarar lo que aparentemente todos querían saber

-E-eso lo tengo que aclarar mas tarde- Dice Issei algo nervioso- Por ahora estoy esperando una buena pelea de parte de este Dragón

Yamata acerco a Issei una de sus cabezas en forma de amenaza pero Issei la ignoro

-¿Puedes dejar de respirar en mi oído?-Pregunta Issei volteando a ver a Yamata- Sin duda eres el enemigo mas molesto con el que me halla tocado pelear

-Bueno….terminando esto hablaremos de lo que quieran hablar- Dice Issei volteando a ver a Yamata- Ahora si….¿En que nos quedamos?

Yamata enfurecido soltó un tremendo golpe con una de sus colas tan devastador como los anteriores si no es que hasta mas potente mandando a Issei de golpe al suelo….un ves que Issei cayo Yamata salto encima de el originando mucho polvo y un ligero temblor

-JAJAJAJA-Empezó a reír Yamata mientras se levantaba del lugar donde había saltado dejando ver un gran cráter- Hablas mucho mocoso….pero no fuiste un gran rival….esperaba mas de ti

-¿Ya empezamos a pelear?-Pregunta Issei saliendo del gran cráter mientras se sacudía el exceso de polvo en su ropa- Me podrías haber a….vi…..sa….do

Issei fue pausando la ultima palabra al ver que sus tenis de oferta estaban demasiado sucios y maltratados

-¡Eres un insolente!-Grita Yamata con furia- ¿¡Porque no tomas enserio esta pelea?!

Todos los presentes esperaron una respuesta de Issei incluso los televidentes y los radioescucha pero no hubo una

Issei permaneció con la cabeza gacha y una mirada oscura sin contestar a la pregunta

-¿Y ahora porque no hablas?-Pregunta Yamata formando una sonrisa-¿Acaso tienes miedo o te diste cuenta que no puedes vencer a un Dios?

-Acabas de cometer un error….-Dijo Issei murmurando lo que causo que nadie escuchara lo que dijo, incluso Yamata

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunta Yamata acercando sus 8 cabezas a Issei esperando una respuesta-¿Te rindes?...¿Aceptas tu muerte?

-Primero….te la pasas gritando cerca de mi oído….esta bien-Dice Issei aun murmurando y con la mirada hacia el suelo y manteniendo al calma al pronunciar sus palabras

-¿Por qué murmullas?-Pregunta Yamata empezando a irritarse- Eres un humano muy extraño….

-Después ensucias mi ropa y me avientas contra el suelo…igual esta bien….es soportable- Dice Issei nuevamente murmurando

-¡Habla bien de una maldita vez!-Grita Yamata muy cerca de Issei….casi pegado al oído

-Pero no puedo permitirte…-Issei flexiona un poco las rodillas mientras apretaba el puño derecho marcando sus músculos y venas en el- ¡QUE ARRUINES MIS TENIS NUEVOS!

Issei sale disparado hacia el cielo dejando un camino de humo a su paso….cuando estaba apunto de caer con el puño listo para golpear escucho un ruido extraño en el cielo lo que ocasiono que parara de preparar su golpe y en cambio caer en el piso dejando unas pocas gritas en el mismo

Parecía que una gran bola de fuego se acercaba al lugar pero al escuchare un grito Issei supo de quien se trataba

-¡ssei-Sensei!-Grito Genos al aterrizar a lado de Issei

Genos es un cyborg de 19 años y un discípulo auto-proclamado de Saitama y ahora de Issei. Él siempre tiene el objetivo de ser más fuerte y lucha por la justicia. Como un superhéroe registrado, él está en la Clase-S, en el rango 14.

Genos tiene un cuerpo mecánico que es un modelo de un adolescente, un rostro pálido, cejas amarillas, su cuerpo mayoritariamente es de un cyborg de color negro y amarillo, ojos penetrantes y el pelo rubio en punta. Lleva pantalones negros y zapatos negros, y una camisa aparentemente con las mangas arrancadas dejando ver sus extremidades robóticas…..en general un sujeto/syborg de buen parecer

-¿Genos?-Pregunto Issei al ver llegar a Genos-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y porque me llamas Sensei?-Pregunto Issei confundido

-Que alivio- Dice Genos suspirando y limpiando un poco de sudor de su cara- Llegue justo a tiempo para evitar que destruyeras la ciudad

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos….¿Que quería decir aquel sujeto que parecía un robot al decir que Issei pudo haber destruido la ciudad?¿Desde cuando Issei cambio tanto?

-¿Destruir la ciudad?-Pregunta Issei bajando al guardia cuando Yamata se dio cuenta de eso sorprendentemente no ataco solo se quedo escuchando lo que decían ambos chicos

-Si- Dice Genos terminando de aterrizar en tierra firme- Si suelta ese golpe, de seguro todo lo que vemos y a quienes vemos desaparecerán Sensei

-Ya veo….tendré mas cuidado- Dice Issei con tranquilidad- Pero no tienes que llamarme Sensei…. Nuestro Sensei esta en ciudad Z

-Eso no es verdad Sensei- Dice Genos con tranquilidad- Saitama-Sensei dijo que tu serias mi nuevo Sensei

-¿Eso dijo?-Pregunta Issei mostrando asombro

-Si….-Dice Genos con tranquilidad- Lo recuerdo perfectamente

Flash Back

-Saitama-Sensei….¿Que paso con Issei-kun?-Pregunto Genos a Saitama

-El a terminado su entrenamiento-Dijo Saitama sin voltear a ver a Genos mientras leía lo que parecía algún tipo de Manga

-P-pero yo empecé antes que el y yo aun no termino- Dice Genos mostrando desesperación- No puedo aceptar que el se halla vuelto mas fuerte que yo con menos tiempo de entrenamiento

-Es por que tu eres diferente a Issei- Dice Saitama con neutralidad en sus palabras sin despegar la vista de aquel libro

-¿D-diferente?-Pregunta Genos muy confundido- No entiendo Sensei….

-A diferencia de ti….Issei empezó su entrenamiento sin cuestionarse si serbia o no aquella rutina- Dice Saitama muy serio- El jamás dudo del entrenamiento que le puse y jamás se rindió

-P-pero me es imposible aceptar que con un entrenamiento tan simple se pueda volver usted tan fuerte sensei- Dice Genos desesperado

-Tu mismo lo acabas de admitir- Dice Saitama volteando a ver a Genos- Issei jamás dudo y a su corta edad de 19 años loro superarme….y lo mas importante….tenia una determinación muy clara

-¿¡Superarlo a usted!?-Dijo Genos con asombro- ¡Eso es imposible!...usted es el hombre mas fuerte que eh conocido hasta ahora

-Si quieres volverte mas fuerte….-Empezó a decir Saitama mientras bajaba el libro y volteaba a ver a Genos- Ve con Issei y se su discípulo….el es ahora tu nuevo Sensei, espero que aprendas algo de el

-"Mas fuerte que el Sensei….¿Que clase de persona es Issei…."-Pensó Genos después de las palabras de su antiguo Sensei-De acuerdo Sensei….mañana mismo iré en busca de Issei-Sensei y estaré dispuesto a aprender de el

 **En el presente**

-Si eso dice Saitama-Sensei entonces tomare la responsabilidad- Dice Issei tocándose la barbilla en señal de pensamiento-"Mentiroso….aparte creo que solo lo dijo para deshacerse de Genos"-Pensó Issei en su mente

-Por eso estoy aquí Sensei- Dice Genos con determinación- También agradezco que llegue a tiempo antes de que causara una gran desgracia

Issei y Genos siguieron hablando mientras Yamata escuchaba la conversación, al parecer se había acostumbrado a la actitud despreocupada de Issei y prefirió esperar para poder pelear

Mientras tanto del otro lado donde estaba el Grupo Gremory y el Grupo Sitri acompañados de los Sirzechs porque los otros 3 Maous se habían ocupado de desalojar el área, todos tenían bastantes preguntas pero lo mas importante no era una de estas….estaban preocupados por la seguridad de Issei….Yamata era demasiado poderoso tanto que derroto casi por completo al Clan Gremory y al Clan Sitri e hizo que los Maous contuvieran sus ataques por seguridad de los demás

Sirzechs se dio cuenta que todas las personas (civiles) ya estaban en un lugar alejado y seguro, así que decidió tomar iniciativa

-Issei-Dono…..sal de aquí, yo peleare con Yamata- Dice Sirzechs mientras se tele transportaba a lado de Issei y Genos

-No es necesario- Dice Issei mientras volteaba a ver a Yamata- Genos dice que esta bien mientras solo lo golpee una vez

-¿Golpearlo una sola vez?-Pregunto Sirzechs confundido- No tiene sentido….¿Como un solo golpe….

-Señor Demonio….le aseguro que Issei-Sensei contendrá su poder y no tendrá que preocuparse de la seguridad de los demás- Dice Genos muy serio

-Que mocoso tan mas insolente y curioso- Dice Yamata al escuchar lo que dijo Issei- Si es así te dejare golpearme para que no mueras tan triste después

-Me parece perfecto….facilitarías las cosas para ti y para mi- Dice Issei acercándose a Yamata- Así no tendré que preocuparme por fallar el golpe

-¿Qué esta haciendo Issei?-Pregunta Akeno viendo desde el lugar en el que se encontraban

-Parece como si….fuera a golpearlo- Dice Sona mientras ajustaba sus gafas- Pero no estoy segura que sea Issei aquel sujeto….

-Explícate- Dice Rias confundida

-No veo bien desde aquí pero estoy segura que Issei no era así- Dice Sona con seguridad y seriedad en sus palabras- Lo recuerdo de una manera diferente así que es imposible que ese sea Issei Hyoudou

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO INSOLENTE!-Grita Yamata mostrando disgusto- ¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE PUEDES MATARME…..TU IDIO….

Yamata no termino la frase…..Issei le dio una cachetada haciendo explotar su cabeza y mandando a volar hacia el cielo el resto del cuerpo de Yamata

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos

-Deberías de cerrar esa boca….no deberías de decir esas palabras enfrente de los demás y mucho menos enfrente de una mujer- Dice Issei con los ojos cerrados-¿Qué pasa….no vas a contestar?

-Issei- Sensei- Dice Genos tocando el hombro de Issei- Mejor abra los ojos

Issei abrió los ojos y vio un gran charco de sangre y algunos pedazos de carne tirados en el suelo….su mano también estaba manchada de sangre

Issei cambio su mirada a una apagada y sin sentimientos y apretó el puño

-Bien hecho Sensei- Dijo Genos animando a Issei- Nunca lo había visto pelear…

-Eso no fue una pelea Genos- Dijo Issei aun con la mirada apagada- Solo lo abofeteé….- Issei apretó fuerte los puños

-Pero de todas formas gano Sensei- Dice Genos intentando cambiar la situación- Debería de estar feliz por su victoria

-Siempre es lo mismo Genos- Dice Issei apretando los dientes- ¡UN GOLPE Y LA VICTORIA SIEMPRE ESTA DETERMINADA!

-"Esta persona no puede ser Issei"-Pensó Sirzechs y los demás al miso tiempo

-"Lo que dijo Saitama-Sensei era cierto….Issei es tan poderoso como el"-Pensó Genos mientras animaba a Issei dándole palmadas en la espalda-"Y pensar que es mas joven que yo"

-Pero bueno….por algo pasan las cosas- Dice Issei relajando el cuerpo y limpiando su brazo- Sirzechs-sama me gustaría pedirle un favor….

Sirzechs salio de la sorpresa al ver el poder de Issei y contesto con normalidad

-Con todo gusto Issei-Dono- Dice Sirzechs de forma respetuosa

-Bueno serian dos- Dice Issei- Uno es que por favor deje de decirme Issei-Dono y solo dígame Issei

-Deacuerdo….Issei- Dice Sirzechs con una sonrisa

-Y el otro seria….que por favor mantuviera en secreto mi poder ante los que no están presentes aquí….me refiero a las demás facciones o a los altos mandos de inframundo- Decía Issei en un murmullo que solo escuchaba Sirzechs y Genos- No quiero que las demás facciones me quieran en su equipo después de saber que ya no soy un demonio…

-De acuerdo….no les diré nada- Dice Sirzechs cuando se da cuenta de lo que dice Issei- ¡Espera!...¿Como que ya no eres un demonio?

Issei ya no estaba….estaba caminando directo al clan Gremory y Sitri

-¿Issei?-Pregunto Sirzechs al notar su ausencia

-Issei-Sensei esta en esa dirección señor demonio- Dice Genos con educación y seriedad (como de costumbre)

-Gracias….pero me llama Sirzechs- Dice Sirzechs con educación al Genos

-Mucho gusto Sirzechs-sama, yo soy Genos….aprendiz de Issei-Sensei- Dice Genos con educación

Sirzechs y Genos fueron directo hacia donde Issei caminaba al terminar su educada presentación

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los chicos y chicas ninguno noto su presencia puesto que la mayoría se encontraba hablando entre ellos o curando a los demás hasta que Akeno se percato de la presencia del castaño

Akeno golpeo ligeramente con el codo a Rias en señal de que volteara….Rias al voltear se encontró con el castaño parado enfrente de todos

-"Que alto"-Pensó Akeno viendo al Issei de pies a cabeza (Issei mide 1.90 aprox por eso la expresión)

-"¿Ese es Issei?"-Pensó Rias viendo al sonriente castaño parado frente de ella

-"Issei Hyoudou….se ve una persona fuerte, podría ser el elegido"-Pensó Xenobia mientras era curada por Asia

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Pregunto Issei agachándose a la altura de los que aun estaban heridos y/o inconscientes

-S-si….G-gracias- Dijo Sona contestando por parte de todos

-Bueno…-Dijo issei poniéndose de pie y suspirando- Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, me retiro

Issei empezó a caminar a otra dirección a donde el sol empezaba a ocultarse dando inicio a la noche cuando alguien se decidió a hablar

-¡E-espera!-Grito Kiba recobrando la conciencia

-¿Uh?-Issei volteo a donde estaban ambos clanes mientras Sirzechs y Genos llegaban al lugar

-T-tengo algo que preguntarte- Dijo Kiba algo nervioso pero por dentro sentía felicidad pues veía a su amigo de nuevo

-Dime que sucede- Dijo Issei con naturalidad

-"Bueno….se parece a Issei pero tengo que estar seguro"-Pensó Kiba antes de hablar-¿Qué edad tienes?

-"Bien pensado Kiba….así podremos saber si si es Issei"-Pensó Rias mientras escuchaba la respuesta del castaño

Antes de que Issei contestara empezaban a llegar los medios de comunicación, ambulancias, patrullas y la gente empezaba a salir de sus refugios

-Actual mente tengo 19 años-Dijo Issei algo confundido-¿Por qué?

-"19 años tendría Issei en este momento….hasta ahora la edad concuerda"-Pensó Kiba mientras se formaba poco a poco una sonrisa-¿Y vienes de visita a Kuoh?….no te había visto antes por aquí

-Emmm….de hecho vengo a mudarme aquí- Dice Issei mientras empezaba a sentirse nervioso puesto que los medios se acercaban a la zona- Viví mucho tiempo aquí en Kuoh hace algunos años….pero ya estoy de vuelta

-"¡Todo concuerda!"-Pensaron los que conocieron a Issei hace 3 años

-Pero bueno me retiro….empiezan a llegar las personas y la verdad no me gusta mucho estar con mucha gente-Dice Issei mientras empezaba a caminar

En ese momento llego aquella chica peli violeta de ojos rojos y su pequeño hermano que le vendieron el departamento a Issei

Lamentablemente Issei ya estaba algo alejado del grupo de Rias y Sona y la chica solo pudo preguntarle a los chicos sobre Issei

-D-disculpen….¿conocen a ese chico?-Pregunto la chica tomando aire mientras sostenía la mano de su pequeño hermano

-A-algo así….¿Necesitabas algo de el?-Pregunto Akeno

-¡Oh!- Lo siento no me presente….mi nombre es Yui- Dijo Yui con educación haciendo una reverencia- Y el es mi hermano menor Kouta

-U-un gusto- Dijo Kouta algo nervioso

-Hace unos días le vendimos un departamento a ese chico-Dijo Yui- Mi hermano me dijo que lo conocía de antes y por eso estamos aquí….para corroborar unas cosas

-¡No necesitamos hacer eso!-Dijo Kouta algo alterado- ¡Estoy seguro que es el!

-Si tanto quieren preguntarle ¿porque no le piden su numero de celular?-Dijo Sirzechs con naturalidad y muy despreocupadamente

-¡E-eso e-es imposible!-Dijo Sona muy sonrojada

-No creo que eso sea buena idea- Dijo Genos llegando al lugar- El Sensei no suele usar mucho su teléfono móvil

-¿Tu quien eres?-Pregunto Xenobia a la defensiva pensando que seria un nuevo oponente

-Mi nombre es Genos….-Dice Genos haciendo reverencia- Héroe clase S Rango 14 y soy aprendiz de….

Genos fue interrumpido por un ligero codazo de Sirzechs en señal de cierra la boca, se supone que es un secreto

-De….aquel chico….es mi Sensei- Dijo Genos con la misma seriedad de siempre

-¿¡Heroe calase S!?-Grito una reportera llegando a la escena- Asi que es usted nuestro héroe….aquel que derroto a la amenaza

-Lo siento pero el crédito le pertenece al Sensei- Dijo Genos apuntando a donde Issei se había sentado-Por cierto….¿Que hace sentado en esa roca?

Issei se había sentado a apreciar la puesta de sol

-Si las tiendas que están abiertas las 24 horas del día por los 365 días del año….¿Porque tienen cerradura sus puertas?-Se preguntaba Issei mientras veía la puesta del sol

-Tal vez esta cansado- Dijo Sirzechs

-O nuevamente esta en sus momentos reflexivos del día- Dijo Genos mientras restaba importancia al tema

-¿Entonces el es un héroe también?-Pregunto la reportera a Genos

-Si….pero pensé que era conocido-Dijo Genos algo confundido- Se suele hablar mucho de el por TV

-¡Un héroe famoso!-Dijo la reportera mientras salía corriendo hacia donde estaba Issei pero antes en ese momento Genos logra ponerse en su camino

-Lo siento pero al Sensei no le gusta que lo interrumpan ni le molesten

-¡Ah!...L-lo siento- Dijo la reportera muy apenada mientras todos los demás se quedaban escuchando- ¿Y a quien le debemos el agradecimiento?

-Su nombre no lo puedo decir pero si su Clase y rango- Dice Genos muy serio mientras los demás se desilusionaban al no poder saber si se trataba de Issei o no- Es el Héroe Clase Z Rango 1

-¿E-El m-misterioso C-chico clase Z?-Preguntaba la reportera muy emocionada mientras le temblaban las rodillas-Dicen que es muy fuerte

-Ese mismo- Dijo Genos- Y tiene razón en eso….el entreno muy duro solo por 1 objetivo….volverse mas fuerte

Los del clan gremory y sitri se sorprendieron puesto que esa fue la razón por al que Issei se había marchado

-Entreno tanto con mi antiguo Sensei que tanto el como mi antiguo Sensei pueden vencer a cualquier amenaza de un solo golpe-Dijo Genos con Orgullo- Y claro esta….yo soy su primer y único aprendiz

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el poder de Issei

-"Cada vez me interesa mas ese chico"-Pensó Xenobia

-"Si se trata de Issei sin duda consiguió lo que quería"-Pensó Sona aun sonrojada

-"¿Seras tu Issei?"-Pensó Rias dejando caer una lagrima

-"Senpai logro superar mi fuerza física….espero que si seas tu Issei-Senpai"-Pensó koneko

-"Me pregunto….¿Quien entreno a Issei?...porque estoy segura que el es Issei"-Pensó Akeno mientras sostenía el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón mientras este latía con fuerza

Issei se paro de la roca mientras todos se le quedaban viendo…..tenían que admitir que Issei era un chico muy apuesto y era inevitable que no se sonrojaran o les llamara la atención el físico del castaño

-Creo que Issei empezó a irse -Dijo Sirzechs- ¿Genos no tienes que seguir a tu Sensei?

Genos solo asintió con la cabeza y le grito a Issei cuando recordó algo muy importante que le tenia que preguntar

-"Como no me pregunte esto antes"-Pensó Genos-¡Espera!-Grito Genos haciendo que Issei parara y volteara a verlo-¡Algo no me cuadra!

-Tu pregunta y yo contesto- Dijo Issei mientras soltaba un bostezo- Pero que sea rápido porque ya es muy noche

-¡Saitama-Sensei!...-Dijo Genos

-¿Sensei?-Pregunto Issei con curiosidad- ¿Qué tiene que ver el sensei en esto?

-¡El….perdió todo su cabello al entrenar eso 3 años tan duro!-Dijo Genos haciendo que todos prestaran atención incluyendo a Sirzechs

-Cierto….no veo cual es el problema-Dijo Issei mientras se sentaba en el piso

-usted….Sensei hizo el mismo entrenamiento tengo entendido- Dijo Genos mientras apretaba los puños

-En eso tienes razón-Contesto Issei dándole la razón a Genos

-Entonces….¡¿Que perdió usted Sensei?!-Pregunto Genos haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Issei esperando una respuesta

-E-eso e-es a-algo p-personal-Dijo Issei mientras entraba en nerviosismo y se rascara la cabeza-P-preferiría no decirlo en publico

-¡Entonces solo dígame a mi Sensei!-Grito Genos muy ansioso

-De acuerdo- Dijo Issei mientras caminaba a donde estaba parado Genos- Pero es un secreto

Issei le susurro unas palabras al oído a Genos y este al terminar de escuchar abrió de golpe los ojos….no podía creer lo que había escuchado de Issei

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-Grito Genos- E-eso es imposible….

-Pues tienes que creerlo- Dijo Issei un poco sonrojado

-Lo creas o no eso fue lo que perdí- Dijo Issei con mucha vergüenza- Pero bueno….es hora de irme a casa

Dicho esto Issei empezó a caminar con dirección a su hogar mientras todos los presentes quedaban con muchas dudas

-¡Espera!-Grito Rias llamando al atención de Issei

-¿Qué sucede Rias?-Pregunta Issei con naturalidad

-"Sabe mi nombre"-Pensó Rias antes de hablar- T-tengo muchas dudas- Dijo Rias casi llorando

Issei sonrió y se acerco a Rias y su séquito incluyendo a Sona y el séquito de Sona

-Todas las dudas que una persona tiene algún día son respondidas- Dijo Issei ya estando muy cerca de Rias- Por cierto….alguien me dijo que necesitaba darte esto

Issei había depositado las 8 piezas de peón dentro de la mano de Rias dejándola con aun mas dudas

-Se que todos tienen dudas- Dijo Issei retomando su camino- Pero todas se contestaran en su debido momento

Todas las chicas si no es que la mayoría se sonrojaron….jamás habían visto ese lado serio en una persona e su edad….

-¡Issei-Sensei!-Grito nuevamente Genos-¡Permítame ser su aprendiz y déjeme entrenar con usted!

-De acuerdo….-Dijo Issei empezando a caminar hacia su apartamento

-¡Aunque diga que no intentare…..espere….¿Dijo que si?-Pregunto Genos con ingenuidad

-Sera mejor que te apures porque tengo que cocinar y no alcanzaras a cenar si no me ayudas….-Dijo Issei sin dejar de caminar

-¡Si Sensei!- Dijo Genos con alegría-Y por cierto….si necesitan la ayuda del Sensei para cualquier cosa….le deje a Sirzechs-Sama un numero de contacto-Dijo Genos sin voltear ni parar de caminar

Issei y Genos habían subido una pequeña colina con escombros y al llegar a la cima todas las personas que Vivian en Kuoh pudieron ver a su héroe o por lo menos su silueta

Algunos pocos con un ojo agudo pudieron ver bien su rostro….entre ellos una chica que había conocido a Issei hace algunos días….esta era aquella chica que había sido atacada aquella noche, su nombre es Miu

-"¿Issei Hyoudou?"-Pensó Miu al ver al castaño

 **Mas tarde**

-Las 8 piezas de peón de Issei- Dice Akeno mientras camina de lado a lado pensando- Tenemos 2 opciones….o el es Issei o…. Conoció a Issei de algún lado entonces cuando se hicieron buenos amigo Issei-kun murió por alguna causa dejando a este chico que se parece mucho a Issei muy triste por la perdida de su mejor amigo, antes de que Issei muriera por completo como ultima petición le pido a este chico que te entregara las piezas en señal de que el lucho por la meta que se había planteado….

-Suena mas lógica la primera respuesta- Dice Asia

-Y pensar que tuviste que formular una respuesta tan complicada- Dice Koneko con su seriedad habitual

-Estoy segura que es Issei….-Dice Irina mientras se ponía a recordar su pasado

-Su manera despreocupada de hacer las cosas no son características del Issei que conocemos-Dice Kiba- Pero no puedo negar que se parece en algo a Issei

-No se cual sea la respuesta pero de algo estoy segura-Dice Xenobia con seguridad- Ese chico es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me de un hijo poderoso….

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron todos los presentes por la sorpresiva e impactante declaración de la peli-azul

 **En otra parte**

Una chica caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad a la luz de la luna mientras cargaba alguna bolsas de mandado, ella era delgada y de una estatura de aproximadamente 1.75, tenia una buena figura y su cabello castaño llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, sus ojos eran color café claro y su nombre era Miu

-"Sin duda era el mismo chico que me salvo la otra vez….Issei Hyoudou me parece que se llamaba y ese nombre fue el que me dijeron aquellos extraños chicos"-Pensó Miu mientras seguía caminando-"Creo que no le agradecí lo suficiente esa vez pero si recuerdo bien su nombre….ahora que recuerdo creo que uno de ellos me paso un numero de celular por si necesitaba ayuda….¿como se llamaba el chico?...Sirzechs…creo…."

La chica tomo su celular y empezó a marcar el numero que traía anotado en un pedazo de papel

Sonó el teléfono unos segundo cuando contestaron

-Hola….¿quien habla?-Dije Genos al contestar el teléfono

-Eeee….H-hola-Dijo Miu- Me dieron este t-teléfono para contactar con I-issei H-hyoudou….mi nombre es Miu mucho gusto

-Ooohhh….¿El Sensei?...bueno estas hablando con su aprendiz….mi nombre es Genos, mucho gusto-Dijo Genos con seriedad y sin mostrar algún sentimiento- El Sensei esta cocinando en estos momentos….esta algo ocupado

-O….ya veo, bueno no importa- Dijo Miu- Solo le quería agradecer por salvarme aquella vez ese día

-No te preocupes….-Dijo Genos mientras de fondo se escuchaba algunos ruidos- Yo le diré de tu llamada….¿¡Sensei pero que hace!?

-¿Ahh?...¿Que pasa Genos?-Pregunto Issei desconcertado mientras Miu seguía escuchando por el teléfono

-¡No puede cocinar estando desnudo!-Grito Genos mientras se escuchaban muchos ruidos de fondo-¡Es peligroso….podría pasar una desgracia!

Miu se sonrojo por pensar en Issei desnudo y quiso colgar pero del nerviosismo no pudo

-A….lo siento, se me olvido-Dijo Issei despreocupadamente

-¡Sensei póngase ropa!-Grito Genos algo alterado

-No….-Dijo Issei con normalidad- Me gusta sentir la briza tocando mi cuerpo….

-Lo siento por eso pero el Sensei tiene un pequeño….problema-Dijo Genos colgando apunto de colgar el teléfono- ¡Sensei póngase estos pantalones!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO!-Grito Issei con mucha fuerza

-¡Sensei deje de correr desnudo!-Grito Genos mientras de fondo se escuchaban algunas pisadas- ¡Va a molestar a los vecinos!

El teléfono dejo de sonar….Genos había terminado la llamada mientras se encontraba a una chica muy sonrojada y desconcertada parada a la mitad de la calle

 **Mas tarde….**

-Sabes….deberías de llamarlo-Dice Akeno mientras volteaba a ver a Rias

-P-pero aun no estamos seguras de que es el- Dice Rias retirándose las gafas que traía puesta

-Pero si le hablas probablemente todas las dudas que tenemos se puedan resolver- Dice Kiba entrando a la sala junto con los demás chic s

-¿También insisten ustedes que habla a ese numero?-Pregunto Rias obteniendo un si de parte de todos- De acuerdo….

Rias empezó a marcar el numero que su hermano mayor le había dado en caso de necesitar ayuda….el teléfono sono unos segundo y Genos contesto

-¿Hola?-Pregunta Genos por el teléfono- ¿Quién habla?

-Emmm….estaba esperando que alguien mas contestara- Dice Rias algo apenada

-¿Oh….habla del Sensei?-Pregunta Genos- Bueno el ahorita esta…emmm, bueno no se que esta haciendo exactamente, permítame unos segundos en lo que le pregunto

-D-de acuerdo- Dice Rias

-¿Quién contesto Buchou?-Pregunto Xenobia con duda

-Creo que es el chico rubio con brazos de robot de hace un rato- Dice Rias aun esperando que Genos volviera al teléfono

-¡Sensei!- Grito Genos con preocupación- ¡No puede dormirse estando cocinando!

-¡Ya me puse camiseta!¿Que mas quieres?-Grito Issei despertando de su profundo sueño

-Sensei hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted-Dice Genos recobrando la compostura

-No puedo- Dice Issei con frialdad- Vi hace unos momentos que hablar por celular causa que mande microondas al espacio y los extraterrestres pueden controlar nuestro cerebro de ese modo

-Sensei….eso es ridículo….-Dice Genos aun en el teléfono mientras Rias escuchaba toda la platica

-Por eso hice este sombrero de aluminio que evita que los aliens controlen nuestras cabezas- Dice Issei poniéndose el extraño gorro- Mira….también hay uno para ti

Issei le pudo el gorro a Genos

-Lo siento pero el Sensei esta actuando de forma extraña de nuevo….suele pasar cuando no come lo suficiente- Dice Genos por el teléfono- Pero le diré que usted llamo señorita….¿?

-Me llamo Rias- Dijo Rias al teléfono un poco desconcertada por la extraña platica que escucho

-Rias-sama….yo le diré al Sensei de su llamada- Dice Genos con educación

-Gracias- Dice Rias antes de terminar la llamada

-¡Sensei…..bájese de la ventana y póngase unos pantalones!-Grito Genos antes de colgar

-¡NUNCA!-Grito Issei- ¡Los pantalones son un sistema opresor!

Rias termino la llamada

-¿Qué sucedió Rias?¿Alguna pista?-Pregunto Irina con curiosidad

-Esa….fue la llamada mas rara que e tenido en mi vida- Dice Rias con actitud rara

Mas tarde (12:00 P.m.)

-Muy bien Genos….según lo que investigue- Dice Issei mientras se pone unas gafas

-Sensei….¿Desde cuando usa gafas?-Pregunta Genos con curiosidad

-Son solo para verme mas inteligente- Dice Issei ajustándose las gafas- Bien….como decía, el lunes de la próxima semana empiezan las clases en las universidades y como sabes, necesito entrar a una…¿Cuál recomiendas tu?

-MMM….podía entrar a una donde mesclen desde la secundaria, preparatoria y universidad- Dice Genos- Así puede hacer mas amigos y conocer mas gente

-Esta bien….como no entiendo esto te encargo que me inscribas en la que te parezca mejor y que también te agrade- Dice Issei mientras se iba a una habitación

-¡Si Sensei cuente con migo!-Dice Genos mientras tecleaba muy rápido en la computadora- Esta escuela….es perfecta para ayudar al Sensei en su gran….perdida

Fin Capitulo 2

Se que es muy corto pero descubrí algo importante….no puedo escribir capítulos tan largos porque me quedo congelado en las ideas y no puedo seguir escribiendo….así que los escribiré hasta donde mis ideas den y empezare otro capitulo nuevo, disculpen por lo corto que es y el tiempo que me tomo además de que me la paso haciendo otras cosas y durmiendo porque esas cosas me cansan

….Haber quien adivina que perdió Issei a su entrenamiento y que sigue de la historia….ya que un comentario dedujo algo que explique en este cap.

Veamos quien adivina que perdió, a que escuela se inscribieron Genos e Issei (Si….Genos también, aquí también tiene 19 años), ¿Cuál será la siguiente pelea?

Espero no tardar con el próximo cap….perdón nuevamente

Feliz Navidad y año nuevo atrasados….


	4. Chapter 3

Primero que nada….Gracias por la larga espera, tuve además de un estancamiento creativo varios inconvenientes y asuntos que tenia que arreglar aparte de que pensé cerrar la cuenta por uno que otro mensaje que a pesar de todo no eran ni ofensivos ni para bajar mi autoestima, si que eran bastante molestos

Segundo: Seguiré la historia pero los capítulos serán algunos mas cortos que otros, así tal vez pueda actualizar mas rápido

Tercero: Como argumento final, Boros, enemigo que salió al final de la Primera temporada de OPM aun no sale en este Fic pero mas adelante si saldrá como un enemigo mas poderoso que en la serie original y Si desean dar ideas lo pueden hacer por MP o en un review

Disclaimer- La historia me pertenece mas no sus personajes ni historias originales, tampoco tengo ninguna ganancia monetaria al escribirla

Recordar: los pensamientos están "entre comillas"

Capitulo 3- "Una vida Universitaria"

Anteriormente:

-Muy bien Genos….según lo que investigue- Dice Issei mientras se pone unas gafas

-Sensei….¿Desde cuando usa gafas?-Pregunta Genos con curiosidad

-Son solo para verme mas inteligente- Dice Issei ajustándose las gafas- Bien….como decía, el lunes de la próxima semana empiezan las clases en las universidades y como sabes, necesito entrar a una…¿Cuál recomiendas tu?

-MMM….podía entrar a una donde mezclen desde la secundaria, preparatoria y universidad- Dice Genos- Así puede hacer mas amigos y conocer mas gente

-Esta bien….como no entiendo esto te encargo que me inscribas en la que te parezca mejor y que también te agrade- Dice Issei mientras se iba a una habitación

-¡Si Sensei cuente con migo!-Dice Genos mientras tecleaba muy rápido en la computadora- Esta escuela….es perfecta para ayudar al Sensei en su gran….perdida

Actualmente: (Una semana después, Lunes)

 **En alguna parte de Japón…**

Era una mañana soleada, en un pequeño apartamento se asomaban los rayos del sol atreves de una pequeña ventana y estos impactaban en la cara de una persona calva que aparentemente estaba dormido, pasaron 5 minutos y sonó el despertador marcando las 10 de la mañana.

El despertador recibió un gran golpe de parte del joven calvo y termino roto.

-Otra vez interrumpen mis sueños- Dijo Saitama mientras se levantaba del futón en el cual se encontraba acostado- Como desearía tener una buena pelea de vez en cuando

Saitama se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño donde se mojo la cara, se lavo los dientes y se vio al espejo.

Su cara era serena, no expresaba emociones, ni felicidad ni tristeza.

Camino hacia su cocina y se puso a desayunar, mientras comía prendió el televisor y pudo ver las noticias donde se transmitía lo que había sucedido el día de ayer.

Puede ver a un joven castaño peleando tranquilamente con lo que parecía ser un dragón con muchas cabezas, fácilmente reconoció al joven

En la tele:

-¡Eres un insolente!-Grita Yamata con furia- ¿¡Porque no tomas enserio esta pelea?!

Todos los presentes esperaron una respuesta de Issei incluso los televidentes y los radioescucha pero no hubo una

Issei permaneció con la cabeza gacha y una mirada oscura sin contestar a la pregunta

-¿Y ahora porque no hablas?-Pregunta Yamata formando una sonrisa-¿Acaso tienes miedo o te diste cuenta que no puedes vencer a un Dios?

-Acabas de cometer un error….-Dijo Issei murmurando lo que causo que nadie escuchara lo que dijo, incluso Yamata

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunta Yamata acercando sus 8 cabezas a Issei esperando una respuesta-¿Te rindes?...¿Aceptas tu muerte?

-Primero….te la pasas gritando cerca de mi oído….esta bien-Dice Issei aun murmurando y con la mirada hacia el suelo y manteniendo al calma al pronunciar sus palabras

-Acabas de cometer un error lagartija deforme- Dijo Saitama mientras seguía masticando- Arruinaste los tenis de Issei, y tal parece que son de…¡OFERTA!- Dijo Saitama mientras se acerca a la TV

-Debieron de salirle a muy buen precio, debo conseguir unos- Dijo Saitama mientras veía atento la TV

-¿Por qué murmullas?-Pregunta Yamata empezando a irritarse- Eres un humano muy extraño….

-Después ensucias mi ropa y me avientas contra el suelo…igual esta bien….es soportable- Dice Issei nuevamente murmurando

-¡Habla bien de una maldita vez!-Grita Yamata muy cerca de Issei….casi pegado al oído

-Pero no puedo permitirte…-Issei flexiona un poco las rodillas mientras apretaba el puño derecho marcando sus músculos y venas en el- ¡QUE ARRUINES MIS TENIS NUEVOS!

-Conociendo a Issei esos tenis significan mucho para el- Dijo Saitama mientras recordaba algo- El coleccionaba tenis de oferta, era lo único en lo que gastaba su dinero

Saitama se puso de pie, se cambio de ropa por una chamarra amarilla con la palabra "oppai" escrita, abrió su puerta y salió corriendo hacia Kuoh

-"Es hora de probar quien es mas fuerte Issei"- Pensó Saitama mientras seguía corriendo a gran velocidad pero sin demostrar cansancio-"Por cierto, que bonitos tenis traía puestos"-

 **En Kuoh…(2 hora antes, 7:50 a.m.)**

El sol apenas salía desde el horizonte, aun se apreciaba un poco de oscuridad, los alumnos de las distintas instituciones se preparaban para entrar al colegio pues faltaban solo 10 minutos para la entrada

En la universidad de Kuoh que también era preparatoria, secundario y hace poco también primaria se encontraba un grupo de chicas reunidas en un extremo del salón, estas eran la mitad del Grupo Gremory esperando el inicio de clases, pasaron unos segundos cuando llego la otra mitad del grupo para charlar un momento sobre lo que había sucedido hace algunos días, pues todo concordaba que la persona que venció a Yamata el dragón de múltiples cabezas era Issei Hyoudou

Además no eran los únicos que hablaban de eso, todo el mundo hablaba de lo sucedido

-Estoy seguro que ese chico era Issei- Dijo Kiba mientras algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo algo sonrojadas y el no les hacia caso- Se que es el….no puedo asegurarlo pero algo me dice que es el

-Kiba, se bien que empezabas a llevarte muy bien con Issei hace 3 años pero eso no es excusa para que sepas todo sobre el- Dijo Rias un poco pesimista

-Vamos Rias….no seas pesimista- Dijo Akeno quien estaba viendo atreves de la ventana- Tal vez lo que dice Kiba sea cierto y ese chico sea "Tu querido Issei"- Dijo Akeno con imitando a Rias de forma graciosa en esas ultimas palabras mientras todos se reían menos Rias quien mostraba algo de enojo

-Valla valla- Dijo Irina mientras interrumpía las risas- Akeno entonces dices que tu no sientes algo por Issei

-Emmm….no- Dijo Akeno intentando ocultar sus muy notables sonrojos mientras todos volvían a reír

Pasaron unos minutos mas de charla cuando una profesora de muy buena figura entraba al aula de clases dando inicio a las mismas

 **Con Issei 7:50 am**

Issei estaba dormido con las cortinas de su habitación cerradas, pasaron unos segundos cuando Genos aparece levantándose del piso de la habitación de Issei y abre las cortinas de golpe despertando al castaño, el sin embargo ni se inmuta a que los rayos entraran a sus pupilas

-¿Sabes que horas son?- Pregunto Issei con frustración mientras se tallaba los ojos- ¡Y que haces dormido en el suelo de mi habitación!

-¡Si Sensei, son las 7:50 anterior al meridiano!- Dijo Genos en tono militar- Y dormía en el suelo porque tenia que estudiar con detenimiento como dormía, tal vez así aprenda aun mas sobre el poder de usted y nuestro antiguo sensei

-Primero que nada, es muy temprano para despertar aun- Dijo Issei con serenidad y soltando un gran bostezo- Y segundo, es extraño que duermas en el suelo, ve a tu habitación y duerme allí, te aseguro que el dormir no me hace mas fuerte ni a mi ni al sensei

-Lo de la habitación lo entiendo Sensei, pero de hecho se le hace tarde para el colegio- Dijo Genos mientras caminaba a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa- ¡Por cierto!, decidí también ir al colegio con usted sensei, así lo ayudare en lo que desee

-¡Mierda!- Dijo Issei para si mismo en un tono de voz alto- ¿La escuela?...¡Genos!, ¿Cómo se llama el instituto?- Pregunto Issei apresuradamente mientras se metía a dar una ducha

-¡Universidad de Kuoh!- Grito Genos mientras hacia lo mismo que Issei, tal parecía que quería hacer todo lo que su Sensei hiciera

-¡Sal de mi puto baño, tu tienes el tuyo!- Grito Issei al ver que genos se metía al baño

-Pero Sensei- reprocho genos- ¿Qué pasara si se le cae el jabón?, e visto en algunas películas que alguien ams lo tiene que recoger

-¡YO LO RECOGERE SI SE ME LLEGA A CAER!- grito Issei con un enojo notable

 **Minutos mas tarde…**

Issei y Genos corrían a velocidad normalmente rápida cuando Genos le dijo la hora Issei, Issei al escucharla abrió los ojos de golpe

-Sabes genos, creo que intentare un nuevo movimiento para aumentar la velocidad- Dijo Issei seriamente como si supiera que tenía que hacer

-¡E-enserio!- Grito Genos con emoción-¡Aumentar la velocidad…eso es increíble!, aun mas si arrevasa la velocidad del Sensei….

-¡ACCION TURBO!- Grito Issei pero no sucedió nada

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar Sensei?- Pregunto Genos al no notar nada diferente

-No lo se, lo vi ayer en una imagen de internet y pensé en intentarlo- Dijo Issei encogiéndose de hombros

Genos respiro cansadamente, era la misma o una actitud muy parecida entre Saitama e Issei y eso no le agradaba, el quería un Sensei mas profesional, uno que no jugara y que se tomara su entrenamiento mas en serio, abecés preferiría haberse quedado con Saitama, pues el por lo menos no decía "tonterías"

-Bien alumnos- Decía la maestra de deslumbrante figura- Se que quieren hablar entre ustedes sobre lo que aconteció el día de ayer y el que no sepa que sucedió por cualquier razón nos e preocupen, pronto alguien mas lo dirá y sabrán

Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre los héroes que aparecieron para salvar a la ciudad pero solo recordaban al guapo héroe de clase S, el único que apareció en cámara pero los medios dijeron que eran 2….lo rumores corrían rápidamente

-Pero como sabrán hoy es su examen de ubicación para carreras universitarias- Dijo al maestra- Es difícil, pero así sabremos a que carrera son mas….capaces de entrar, ya es su decisión si entran a esa o no, pero el examen es obligatorio así que….

La maestra es interrumpida por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, ella solo respiro cansadamente y camino hacia ella no sin antes decir "primer día y los nuevos llegan tarde"

-Valla, su primer día y llegan tarde- Dijo la maestra en tono de burla- ¿Son los estudiantes nuevos cierto?

-Si- Dijo Genos mientras Issei se quedaba viendo unos afiches pegados en la pared adyacente al salón

La maestra se quedo viendo a los 2 jóvenes, Genos poseía su posee de firmes al estilo militar e Issei estaba viendo el piso mientras se agachaba a quitarse los zapatos por alguna extraña razón

-Muy bien….¿Cuales son sus nombres?, así podré presentarlos a la clase- Dijo la maestra con amabilidad-"Ese rostro se me hace conocido"

-Mi nombre es Genos héroe clase S Rango 14- Dijo el ciborg con educación- Y mi….ammm, el, es Issei Hyoudou- Dijo señalando al castaño y evitando decir mi sensei

-Así que un héroe clase S y su acompañante castaño- Dijo la maestra con ignorancia- Bien, mucho gusto soy la maestra Natsuki, llámenme nada mas Sensei, les indicare cuando puedan pasar al salón, primero los tengo que presentar

-Si Sensei- Dijo Genos mientras Issei estaba bostezando

-"Así que piensas que hago tonterías Genos….bien, creo que Saitama Sensei me ayudara un poco en esto"- Pensó Issei viendo de reojo a Genos

La maestra cerro al puerta mientras el alumnado quedaba confundido ante las acciones de la misma

-¿Por qué se quito los zapatos Sensei?- Pregunto Genos con curiosidad

-Quise estar conectado con la tierra- Dijo Issei con calma- Hay veces que necesitas estar en contacto con la naturaleza y esto es lo mas cercano que puedo estar en este momento

La maestra se paro enfrente de sus alumnos, entre ellos estaban caras conocidas como parte del grupo gremory (Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Irina y Xenobia) la otra parte se encontraba en otros salones, también estaba parte del grupo Sitri (La presidenta del grupo estudiantil y su reina), y como alumnado nuevo estaba una hermosa chica de cabello violeta llamada Yui, una chica de cabello castaño llamada Miu que parecía estar algo deprimida y un chico con aspecto de matón, de gran estatura y músculos y portaba una chaqueta de cuero blanca con un dragón chino en la espalda

Bien alumnos, como bien saben este año hemos tenido bastantes alumnos nuevos, hoy llegaron los últimos 2, se inscribieron a este instituto hace 7 horas, uno de ellos es bastante conocido, un miembro de la asociación de héroes clase S, Genos-kun y el otro alumno parece que se llamaba Issei-Kun

Muchos de los presentes abrieron los ojos de golpe al escuchar ese nombre, Rias por otra parte dejo escurrir una pequeña lagrima imperceptible para todos ya que la limpio rápidamente

Yui por su parte solo quedo sorprendida porque estaría presente ante aquel chico de buen parecer que no sabia que era un héroe

Miu por su parte se sonrojo ligeramente y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, pues recordaba bien el nombre de su salvador

-Pueden pasar ambos- Dijo la maestra dejando entrar a los 2 jóvenes

Genos e Issei se pararon en medio de la pizarra, Genos hizo una reverencia profunda para saludar

-Mi nombre es Genos, héroe clase S Rango 14, actualmente solo acompaño a mi sensei a que asista al colegio, será un gusto estudiar con ustedes- Dijo Genos con muchísimo respeto, algunas chicas se sonrojaron una por el atractivo del chico y otra por su muy educada presentación

-"Eres interesante chico rubio, pero tu fama de héroe no durara mucho…solo hasta que te enfrentes a mi"- Pensó el de aspecto bravucón

Todos guardaban silencio en espera de la presentación del castaño quien se encontraba al parecer perdido viendo a la ventana.

Todos los que lo vieron en la escena estaban sorprendidos, pues conocían la fuerza de este héroe y quien solo lo conocía por verlo o por salvarlos como es el caso de Miu solo se quedaban viendo

Genos noto la espera que estaba presente y le dio un ligero codazo haciendo reaccionar a Issei

-Ahhhh, perdón- Dijo Issei mientras volteaba a ver al salón- Soy Issei….

Todos quedaron callados esperando a que dijera algo mas pero no sucedió nada

Muchas chicas pensaban que ambos eran muy atractivos, algunas pensaban que Genos mas y otras que Issei mas pero a Issei no le ayudaba esa actitud tan despreocupada

-Bien…si eso es todo- Dijo la maestra- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta a los nuevos alumnos?

Varios levantaron la mano y la maestra eligió uno por uno para empezar la preguntas

Empezó a hablar una chica de cabello morado y ojos del mismo color

-mi pregunta es para el héroe….¿Tienes novia?- Preguntó la chica mientras se sonrojaba un poco y sus amigas empezaban a reír

-Emmm, por el momento no- Dijo Genos algo incomodo por la pregunta, pues nadie nunca le había preguntado algo parecido- Por ahora solo estoy enfocado en entrenar y volverme mas fuerte

En cuanto dijo esto muchas chicas empezaban a murmurar mientras algunos chicos se enojaban por la sobre atención que recibía Genos

-¿Por qué no habla el otro chico?- Pregunto un chico de cabello negro a Genos

Genos volteo a ver a Issei y contesto

-La verdad no lo se- Dijo Genos- Suele hablar mucho el Sensei

Algunos alumnos se desconcertaron por como Genos llamo a Issei

-¿porque lo llamas Sensei a Issei-Kun?- Esta vez pregunto la maestra Natsuki con interés

-Eso es una buena historia Maestra- Dijo Genos mientras Issei se quedaba parado mientras veía a cada uno de los alumnos detenidamente a través de su flequillo castaño que le daba un aspecto algo tétrico, como si analizara a cada uno- Issei- Sensei y yo teníamos hace algún tiempo el mismo Sensei, Issei eventualmente termino su entrenamiento mas rápido que yo a pesar de que yo empecé tiempo después así que vino a esta ciudad, yo le pregunte a nuestro Sensei que se llama Saitama que porque Issei abandono el entrenamiento y me confeso algo que me marcaría por mucho tiempo

-¿Y eso es?- Pregunto la maestra escuchando atenta la anécdota

-Que Issei-Sensei es aun mas poderoso que Saitama-Sensei así que me volví su discípulo- Dijo Genos ganándose el asombro de todos los presentes

-Eso es asombroso- Dijo la maestra- Pero bueno no hay tiempo para mas preguntas, así que tomen asiento donde quieran, todas las bancas de la ultima fila están vacías y algunas de la parte delantera también

Issei solo camino entre el alumnado pasando a lado de muchos conocidos, entre ellos Rias y Akeno y se sentó en la ultima banca del salón exactamente en la esquina donde estaba la ventana y solo se dispuso a mirar a través de ella

Genos solo siguió a Issei pero una chica lo llamo para que se sentara alado de ella y de su grupo de amigas pero Genos se disculpo con la mirada y dedico una cálida sonrisa y se sentó alado de Issei

-Bien- Dijo la maestra tomando muchísimos papeles y entregando estos a los primeros de la fila- pasen los exámenes y empiecen a contestarlos

-Bien, tienen 2 horas para contestarlo- Dijo la maestra mientras tomaba asiento observando a sus alumnos, volteo a ver a Genos que estaba analizando el examen y contestándolo a su paso, después volteo a ver a los demás que estaban sufriendo por la complejidad.

Solo había una alumna que parecía estar muy confiada en sus capacidades, al parecer era la mas aplicada e inteligente del salón

A la maestra le llamo la atención el joven castaño que no se fijo cuando llego el examen y se quedo mirando la ventana, ella por instinto voleo a esa dirección pero no había nada

-Issei-Kun- Dijo la profesora ganándose la atención del chico que poseía una mirada seria- Ya puedes empezar tu examen, si te sientes mal puedes ir a la enfermería

-Descuide, no me fije que ya tenia mi examen- Dijo Issei empezando a leer el examen mientras algunos varones se burlaban de el, no lo veían como competencia como lo era Genos a pesar de tener buen físico

Pasaron 10 minutos y todos parecían estar un poco estresados, Genos sin embargo seguía contestando el examen con fluidez pues eran 600 preguntas y tenían poco tiempo

-Termine- Dijo Issei ganándose la mirada de todo el salón, incluso de genos quien pensaba que era el mas inteligente en todo el salón sin contar a aquella chica que poseía lentes y se creía muy inteligente

Issei camino entre las bancas y entrego el examen, todo esto sin despegar la vista de la ventana

-¿Me puedo retirar?- Pregunto seriamente, su primera expresión desde que llego al aula

-C-claro- Dijo la maestra- ¿Issei….?, disculpa se me olvido tu apellido

-PUMMMM!

Se escucho un estruendo y todos se pararon de golpe algo asustados ya que se había sentido un ligero temblor, genos corrió a lado de Issei por si es que pasara alguna pelea

-Como lo suponía- Dijo Issei ganándose a un genos confundido

-¿Cómo dice sensei?- Pregunto Genos

-Sensei esta aquí- Dijo Issei- Y llega en buen momento….Genos, ahora observa porque no tienes que pensar que hago tonterías

-"¿Cómo lo supo?"-Pensó Genos algo avergonzado pues issei atino a su pensar

-¿Habla de demostrar que usted es mas fuerte que el?- Dijo Genos algo sorprendido por si sus sospechas eran correctas mientras todos escuchaban atentos la platica mientras el humo que levanto Saitama se dispersaba dejando ver al héroe calvo

Issei salió del salón- Genos, quédate aquí y no te muevas, observa con detenimiento

-Si sensei- Dijo Genos afirmando

Issei llego al terreno donde había aterrizado saitama mientras todos los alumnos del colegio ya sean universitarios, preparatorianos, etc observaban desde la ventana pues la escuela formaba un enorme cuadrado y Saitama aterrizo en el medio de este dando visualización de cada presente

-Gusto en verlo Sensei- Dijo Issei despreocupado

-Veo que sabias que vendría- Dijo Saitama de igual forma

-Se veía venir- Dijo Issei- ¿A que se debe su visita?

-Vengo a saludarlos- Dijo Saitama feliz

-¿Y el verdadero motivo?- pregunto Issei

Saitama se puso serio

-Probar tu fuerza y demostrarle a Genos porque lo envié aquí

Genos se quedo sorprendido mientras todos pensaban que Issei no parecía alguien tan fuerte y mucho menos que fuera maestro de Genos, un héroe clase S

Issei y Saitama se vieron por unos segundos seriamente directamente a los ojos, asintieron al mismo tiempo y a una gran velocidad ambos corrieron y estrellaron sus puños rompiendo las ventanas, haciendo un cráter en el suelo, levantando enormes cantidades de humo y despeinando a la mayoría

-¡Demonios!- Dijo Genos- Tengo que parar esto o Issei sensei saldrá muy lastimado o peor aun, las demás personas morirán

Genos salió corriendo mientras los demás lo veían, no podían creer que el chico castaño fuera tan fuerte ni mucho menos a esa manera

El humo se disperso dejando ver a Saitama e Issei sin ningún rasguño

-Interesante- Dijo Saitama con una sonrisa muy pequeña

-Nada mal-Dijo Issei viendo su puño- extrañaba estas peleas Sensei

-Igual yo Issei- Dijo Saitama

Genos se quedó parado a un extremo, no quería salir herido entre fuego cruzado saliendo de los puños de sus senseis

-Bien Issei- Dijo Saitama- Creo que es hora de que muestres tu potencial

-Yo no veo que tenga que hacerlo aun sensei- Dijo Issei feliz en forma de desafío

Nuevamente corrieron pero esta vez antes de golpearse se escucharon unas palabras que asustaron en buena cantidad a Genos y a aquellos fans de los héroes que sabían el poder de Saitama quien de por si ya era alguien conocido como uno de los héroes mas fuertes que no subían de clase ni rango por alguna extraña razón:

-Serie mortal severa, golpe grave- Dijeron tanto como issei como Saitama asestando el uno contra el otro

Muchas cosas de destruyeron, los edificios de colegio sobrevivieron por alguna extraña razón dejando a salvo a todo el alumnado y profesorado, la extraña razón era un gran escudo puesto por el clan gremory y el clan Sitri

Las nubes se dispersaron, la tierra se levanto, un terremoto de gran magnitud estuvo presente por algunos segundos asustando a los habitantes de Kuoh

El humo y polvo se disperso dejando ver a ambos héroes con las manos extendidas y sin ningún rasguño, solo que Saitama tenia su chamarra sucia y algo rota e Issei no tenia buena parte de su camiseta dejando ver su cuerpo tonificado sacando algunos sonrojos de quien lo veía sin importar que fueran maestras, universitarias, preparatorianas o incluso una que otra alumna de secundaria, incluso uno que otro hombre se sonrojaba por alguna extraña razón y los sobrantes estaban llenos de ira por estas reacciones

-¿Esta bien Saitama-sensei?- pregunto Genos llegando a lado de su antiguo sensei- Ya no tiene que demostrar nada, le creo, Issei sensei es bastante fuerte, incluso mas que yo

-Te equivocas- Dijo Saitama- No tienes idea de que tan fuerte es Issei-kun, solo observa su siguiente movimiento

-Bien sensei- Dijo Issei caminando un poco- Creo que es hora de que todos los que nos están escuchando sepan quien soy

Mucha personas afinaron el oído, entre ellas todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri

-Yo soy alguien muy conocido hace muy poco- Dijo Issei- no es presumir, es rectificar, algunos me llaman el misterioso chico Clase Z rango 1

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, y cuando digo muy es muy sorprendidos

-Pero mi verdadero nombre no es ese, me llamo Issei Hyoudou- Dijo Issei sacando muchas sonrisas y algunas lagrimas a sus ex compañeros- espero que nos llevemos bien- eso ultimo lo dijo cerrando los ojos y con una gran sonrisa de comercial

-Y ahora- Dijo Issei con seriedad mientras extendía su mano materializando su guantelete color rojo cardenal- Ddraig hace mucho que no hacíamos esto compañero

-Lo se compañero- Dijo el dragón con alegría notable- Esto me hace estar emocionado

-Pues vamos a empezar el show- Dijo Issei algo alegre

BOOOOST! Y un ambiente pesado asesto el lugar….

 **Continuara…**

 **Perdonen el atraso de esta actualización, últimamente ademas de andar corto de inspiración le dedico mucho tiempo al deporte y al colegio**

 **Agradecería enormemente ayuda con una que otra idea que quieran ver en la historia, no prometo meter todas pues quedaría raro hacer una mezcla de ideas**

 **Próximamente: ¿Qué perdió Issei?, ¿Cuan inteligente es y can poderoso?, el caza héroes numero uno sale al descubierto, rivalidad entre hombres, intentando saber el cambio repentino de Issei, nuevos personajes**


End file.
